The story of Puck and Quinn after the baby, through Quinn's eyes
by shanner
Summary: What Quinn really thinks of Puck after the baby, after he said he loved her. Will Quinn feel it back? Will Puck even acknowledge her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I just had a baby. It's whatever, this year I'm trying to get back my popularity. All summer I have been working out getting ready for Cheerios and losing that disgusting leftover baby fat. My mom has been real supportive of me which is strange but also nice.

I haven't talked to anyone over the summer. Well Santana and Brittany sometimes but other than that nobody not Finn or _even_ Puck.

I mean okay Puck did say he loved me when we were standing in the hospital looking at our baby. Should I have responded to that? No he could have just been hyped up in the moment and he just said it to make me feel good. Or was he waiting all summer just for me to call or something? Noo probably not, right?

Anyway its a new year and I am glad to be back as the new me. I feel as if this whole giving birth to a baby has really made me take a new perspective on life. I mean sure I do miss her but that's besides the point. I'm going to be popular if it's the last thing I do.

When I walked into school I saw Santana and Brittany right away and I ran over to them and gave them a huge hug. It was nice to hug someone without my huge belly in the way. I'm really trying hard to avoid seeing anyone else because I don't want to talk about how I am feeling or how I got rid of all the breast milk. Trust me people do ask that.

I know Puck will say something once he see's me. I mean we were friends and the baby made us closer than ever. I know Puck and he knows me but still I have some uncertainties about him. I just don't know what they are yet.

During lunch Brittany showed me a video on that weird Afro haired kids blog called "Glee's Big Gay Summer." It was of Puck. The kid asked Puck if he was suffering from a crippling depression because he wasn't over me and Puck just took the camera and broke it.

Great he isn't over me. Well am I over him? I never liked him like that. Well I never thought of him like that...

 _Well there you have it. Is Quinn over Puck? Will Puck talk to her about what he had said?_

 _Hope you guys liked it! It was my first one I've ever written so please leave comments!_


	2. Chapter 2

When I got into glee club I felt this pressure fall off me. Nobody asked me anything. I saw Finn and Rachel gazing into each others eyes. Which almost made me throw up a little. Maybe I still liked Finn. I know he could get me back to being popular.

I went and sat all the way on the end but not in the back but the front. I want to be see. But then I saw him. Puck. He was wearing this brown shirt that showed off his arm muscles like all his shirts do. The mowhawk hadn't grown back yet but he still looked great. I thought at least he would say something to me. I mean I just had his baby!

But nothing he walked in, looked at me and gave me that smirk that he does so well. He sat in the same row as I did but at the other end next to Finn. Since when did they become friends again! Granted there was no empty seats around me but still. I said to myself It's okay Quinn you're over him.

We did this big number in the lunch room outside to get more members. We all thought it went well but apparently nobody else did. I had heard Finn got kicked off the football team. I felt bad for him because I know how that feeling felt. So I decided I should talk to him.

I went looking for him around school but I couldn't find him. I passed the auditorium and heard him singing some really depressing music. I walked in towards the stage. He had stopped singing and said

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you got kicked off the football team." I walked closer to him.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter"

"I know it does. You're not head quarterback so therefore your popularity will go down, and I know how that feels."

"Quinn maybe popularity isn't everything to me, like it is for _you_."

I was wondering why he was giving me such an attitude. Maybe he was just mad or was it something else.

"Finn I know you, you're just like me, _you_ want to be popular. I know Rachel probably doesn't care if you're on the team or not. I'm guessing she would like it better if you weren't, that way there is a lesser chance you'll leave her." I got even closer to him and starred into his eyes.

"Yeah Rachel doesn't mind me not being on the team, but she doesn't even realize I want to be on the team. That besides glee football is all I have."

At this moment I could have seduced him and made him break up with Rachel but I couldn't live with myself if I did that. So I said,

"Then you better tell her that. And you better get back on that team"

And so he smiled and he ran out of the auditorium. And I was left there alone. I felt as if I just let him slip away. Maybe I wanted him to. But I knew I still had feelings for him so then why did I tell him to go after Rachel?

 _So will Quinn get back with Finn? Will she ever talk to Puck?_

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright my popularity is increasing. I got back on the Cheerios. It wasn't easy I had to beg to my church group to donate money for confetti cannons for Mrs. Sylvester but it was so worth it. It felt amazing to put that uniform back on. I felt empowered like nothing could stand in my way.

Until Santana came out of nowhere and pushed me. She was talking of how I told Mrs. Sylvester that she got a boob job over the summer. Whatever I got back on the squad I did what I had to do.

Oh and yesterday Rachel came into school dressed like a slut all because she had this Brittany dream. If she thinks that will impress Finn she's wrong he likes simple beautiful girls like _me_. And oh yeah they're still together thanks to me and my speech to Finn, he is even back on the football team.

Finn and I haven't really spoken since then only a little about glee but that's all. He is too wrapped up in Rachel. But he will get sick of her sooner or later she is way too controlling.

Puck and I haven't talked at all. I have seen him sometimes at breadsticks with different girls. We smile at each other but nothing more. Except for this one day we were practicing for the pep rally and we were going to perform "Toxic" and of course I had to dance with Puck. Which I usually enjoy but this time I was dreading.

During the song I had to grab his suspender and pull it back and forth while looking sexy. At first I thought it was going to be awkward but Puck actually made it fun. One time he pulled me into him and I could feel his abs and the warmth of his body. We just kind of starred at each other not blinking like the whole world around us was disappearing, it brought me back to how close we really got when I was pregnant and how I want that back.

We were laughing so loud that we made everyone else turn around and look at us. Mr. Shu looked pretty mad. But the weird thing is I wasn't embarrassed I just looked at Puck laughing and he shrugged his shoulders while giving me that gorgeous smirk.

After the pep rally Rachel pulled me into the girls locker room. She told me that she was worried Finn was going to break up with her. I can't lie that made me kinda happy but I couldn't understand why Rachel was talking to me about this like we were friends or something.

Until she told me she wanted me to go up to Finn and ask him out by saying that we were both popular and that would make us a perfect couple and that we would win homecoming. Surprisingly I said yes because secretly I was curious of what he would say. Maybe we would get back together and things would be like old times.

So I did what Rachel wanted and Finn said he still had feelings for me but that he wasn't going to get back together with me because there was someone else, Rachel. The bane of my existence. I shouldn't be jealous of her because I'm the head cheerleader and super popular and all that, but now she has my amazing quarterback ex-boyfriend. She is determined I'll give her that, all she's ever wanted from day one was Finn, _my_ Finn and now she has him.

 _Well there you have it. Will Quinn ever find a boyfriend? Will here and Puck start talking more?_

 _Thanks again for reading! Hope you all liked it! More is on the way! Please leave comments!_


	4. Chapter 4

In Glee Rachel sang "Only Exception." I was sitting behind Puck and I couldn't stop staring at him. What would he think. That I liked him? Because I don't.

He then turned around and not like a normal person would do to stare at someone behind them, like gaze around the room casually. No he stared right at me. I stared back while we both sang. I looked away after a little bit but I could still feel his eyes on me. When I went to look back at him again he was turned around.

I wanted to ask him what that was all about but I was nervous to. I'm never nervous to talk to a guy. I shouldn't be nervous to talk to Puck I gave birth to his baby.

I was at my locker getting books out. I peered out behind my locker to see if Puck was at his. He was on his phone texting someone. Probably a girl. Probably Santana. That got me really angry. I had no clue what I was going to say to him. But by the time I realized it I was standing in front of him.

He said, "Quinn. helloo? You in there?"

"Oh um howdy" Howdy? did I seriously just say that? "How's it going?"

"Not bad partner." He laughed. "Did you want something?" He closed his locker.

"Um no...uh who were you texting?" God he probably thinks I'm nosy.

"Just Finn." He put his phone in his pocket. He didn't look nervous at all. Did I?

"Oh cool." I didn't know if I trusted his answer. Last time I looked at his phone it was Santana and him sexting.

"Yeah well I'm going to go to class. Don't wanna be late."

"You're always late Puck." The bell rang. "See."

"Yeah well I guess you're right." We both smiled a little at each other. He then grabbed his bag and started to turn to walk away but I grabbed him.

"Um so in glee club during Rachel's song what was that about?"

"What do you mean? It was about how that person would never sing of love if it didn't exist and that they found someone that was their exception. It was for Finn obviously."

"No I mean during the song you turned around… and looked at me"

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Listen Quinn, yes I looked at _you_ because maybe..." He looked me deep in the eyes, which made me get goose bumps. "you're my only exception." And with that he turned around and left.

I stood there stunned. Did he just say that he loved me? Again. Does he want me to say it back? I don't know if I feel that way about him.

 _Will Quinn say it back? Will she ever love Puck?_

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! It was a lot of fun to write. More is on the way! Leave comments please!_


	5. Chapter 5

That day at glee club Finn suggested we pay tribute to Jesus which was okay for me since I have had a tough year and I turn to God a lot for help and that I would like to say thanks. And of course Santana had to chime in like she always does whenever I say something, but I just tune her out.

Finn then asked Puck if he had a problem with Jesus because he made a face when Mr. Shu suggested we sing about spirituality. Puck said,

"No I have no problem with the guy, I'm a total Jew for Jesus he is my number one heap." I giggle a little when he said this, he continued

"What I don't like seeing is people using J-money to cramp everyone else's style,

cause it seems to me that true spirituality, or whatever you want to call it,

is about enjoying the life that you have been given."

When he said that it shocked me. It made me notice that there was more to Puck then what others judged him as or what _I_ have judged him as.

"I mean _I_ see God everytime I make out with a new chick."

That sounded more like the Puck we all know. He never said that stuff when he was with me. But does he only say that kind of stuff to make us all see that he isn't that sensitive? Then Puck got up and started to sing "Only the Good Die Young." He looked great singing it and he sounded good too. He kept staring at me during it like the song was about me but I didn't mind if it was. At this one verse he walked up to me and I was shocked but then I started to laugh as he gave me a smile and I started to dance to it.

After glee club I was in the hallway and Puck ran up to me and said,

"Hey did you like my song?" He was now in front of me which made me stop walking.

"Yeah it was okay." I tried to play it off cool.

"Okay? You loved it and I know you did. I saw dancing." I giggled a little

"Okay maybe I did so what?"

"Well it was kind of about you." I was confused.

"How was it about me?"

"You used to be a virgin didn't you."

"Yeah until some Lima loser knocked me up." We both laughed. It was nice we could both laugh off the old things, the stuff we said and did to each other before we actually knew each other.

"Hey! You said I wasn't a loser that I was _sweet_ and _romantic_." He said this so charmingly.

"I did? It must of been all the hormones." I laughed but he didn't, he looked serious.

He got closer to me. Close enough to kiss me. "You know you love me." He stood there for a second but it felt like two minutes and then he smiled and walked away.

Why does he keep leaving me like this. With all these emotions that I don't know what to do with. I don't like Puck. But when he got close to me a part of me wanted to kiss him. Is that what he wanted, so I would go after him.

 _Will Quinn ever figure out her feelings for Puck? Will Puck kiss her? Or will Quinn kiss Puck? Will they ever kiss at all?_

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! More is on the way! Please comment!_


	6. Chapter 6

So today in glee club Mr. Shu came in and told us that Puck was in juvie. That made my heart sink. I asked what he had done. And apparently he drove his moms car into a convenience store and drove off with the ATM. What an idiot.

How could he do this to me! After he said those things to me last Friday. He thinks he can just leave. And who knows when he will be back it might be a month or even a year. God he is going to get killed in there. He isn't strong enough for juvie even though he might think he is.

Mr. Shu said it was okay because we got a new member, Sam. I've heard of this kid like once. He was the quarterback and then he hurt his arm and now Finn is the quarterback.

When he walked in he was cuter than I expected. He might be my ticket to popularity, granted he isn't the quarterback but me being single wasn't doing my reputation any good. And I can't be with Finn cause apparently he loves Rachel. Ew! and Puck... well he isn't relationship material.

I was walking in the hallway when I saw Sam get slushied by some football jerks because he had just joined glee. I quickly took him into the bathroom and helped wash his face off. We talked a little. He was a little strange when he started speaking in Avatar langues but he complimented my eyes. Or well he said he did but I don't speak Avatar so who knows.

Later in the day Sam texted me and told me to meet him in the science room to talk about us singing a duet in glee club. He was sweet and very flirty. He showed me how to play the guitar a little bit. Then he leaned in and tried to kiss me. I backed away. Why did I back away?! I told him that this year was about me. I said that I have been down this path before and that I didn't need him. It was all lies. I was making up lies for not wanting to kiss this cute boy that obviously wanted to kiss me. Why would I do that not like there was anyone else.

While I was in the bathroom Rachel came in and told me I should sing with Sam. I wasn't interested until she said that winning this duet competition would raise my reputation in glee club. So of course I couldn't say no. I have to be at the top in everything I do. So I told Sam we were doing the duet together.

So we sang and we were flawless. He looked gorgeous while singing. And we actually won the dinner at breadsticks! I know that a dinner isn't anything to get excited about but I get to go with Sam which is strangely giving me butterflies because I have never went out with anyone besides Finn. Me and Puck never actually went on a date. Well if you call ordering Chinese food at his house and eating it on his bed a date, but I call that a normal Tuesday night.

 _Will Quinn start dating the new kid Sam? Will Puck be angry when he comes back from juvie? Will Rachel ever but out of Quinn's business? You'll have to read for yourself!_

 _Thanks for reading hope you liked it! There is more to come! Comment please._


	7. Chapter 7

Well it's official Sam and I are dating. He is really sweet and it's nice to have someone to be there. We make out sometimes but he always wants to go further, and I'm not ready for that.

When I walked into the glee room Sam and I were holding hands. But then I saw him. Puck. I quickly let go of Sam's hand and walked to a seat in the back. Sam sat next to me and asked what was wrong I didn't answer him.

I was staring at Puck. He looked badass. His Mohawk was back and he had his ears pierced. I was really turned on by his bad boy look. Sam leaned over and said is that Puck I tried to say yeah but no words could come out of my mouth so I shook my head. I felt horrible it was obvious Puck had feelings for me and the second he is gone I get another guy. Well its not like he had asked me out or anything. I wasn't going to wait around forever.

Once Mr. Shu sat down he told everyone Puck was back as if we couldn't see him our self's. Puck made thrusting moves toward Artie as if he was going to punch him. He said that all he did in juvie was crack skulls and lift weights. I said,

"What a catch I can't believe I ever let you go." I rolled my eyes and Puck looked back at me confused. I only said that to make sure everyone, especially Sam didn't see that I was glad he was back.

I have to be honest he kind of frightened me. Not because of the whole going to juvie thing but because I didn't know what to say to him or how to act around him. I could tell Sam felt threatened by him. I don't blame him Puck would kick his ass if he knew we were dating.

Maybe he already knew maybe he saw Sam and I holding hands. And then I would never have to tell him. But things are never that easy.

After glee club I walked to my car with Sam. I'm walked a little in front of him just in case Puck was around. I lean up against my car and told Sam I didn't want him to come over tonight. Sam says okay, but before he leaves he leans in to kiss me but I push him back and say,

"I'm not in the mood."

"Because of Puck." I was shocked that he even noticed. I was more shocked that I let myself be seen troubled about Puck being back.

"No"

"Yeah sure, whatever Quinn." And with that he walked away angry. Great.

I got into my car and just sat there. Why did Puck get to me so much. Its not like we were dating.

Then I heard a tapping on my window. It was him. Puck.

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! More is to come!_

 _Please leave me a comment!_


	8. Chapter 8

He looked happy to see me. I on the other hand was nervous as hell to talk to him.

I rolled down the window and he said,

"Hey. Um can we talk?"

"Yeah uh do you wanna..." I was looking around to see if we could still go inside and then I turned back to look at him, but he wasn't there. The next thing I hear is my passenger door opening and Puck getting inside, I continued "go somewhere."

"Nah here's fine."

"I can see that." He smirked. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Um well I just wanted to apologize for going to juvie."

"You don't have to apologize to me. But I do want to know why you did something so stupid?"

"Um well it's a long story." He never likes to open up. Finn, he always told me personal things even Sam does once he gets past his impressions.

"I know it was stupid. But I wanted to apologize to you because of the way I left things." He remembers! Should I ask him about it?

"Puck you're an idiot. But I'm glad you're okay. You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm fine babe." I started to blush. "In juvie I was like their king, I ruled that place." I rolled my eyes. "Stick with me babe and nobody will hurt you." I smiled. The way he calls me babe makes me melt. "Did you miss me?"

"No.. not really." I laughed a little.

"Yeah right!" He touched my arm and turned his body towards mine to get closer. "You love me." He leaned in to kiss me! I panicked and said

"I'm dating Sam!" He backed away. And turned to face forward. He didn't say anything he just looked straight ahead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you like this."

He turned his head towards me. He looked angry. "When were you going to tell me?! After I kissed you!? How long have you guys been together?"

"Just a week" I whispered.

"Oh so the week I wasn't here. How convenient. I'm gone and Finn won't give you any attention so you go after a guy who you know will give you attention and also help your popularity!" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Puck it wasn't like that! I didn't go after him! He asked me to do a duet with him and I said no because I wasn't ready to move on but Rachel pushed me into doing it and that's when it all started. I didn't want to hurt your feelings but..." I put my hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry!" Tears were falling from my eyes.

He didn't say anything for a minute. But then he said, still facing forward, "It's okay not like we're dating." He then opened the car door and got out slamming it hard behind him.

I watched him walk away. I gripped on to the steering wheel and cried my eyes out.

 _Will Puck and Quinn ever talk again? Will Quinn breakup with Sam now that Puck is back? Will Puck finally move on?_

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I haven't talked or even seen Puck in the halls. We don't even look at each other in glee. Sam always wants to kiss me in public but I never want to just in case Puck is around. I don't want to rub it in his face I've already hurt him enough

I've heard Puck was wheeling around Artie and helping him out as community service. But I saw his "community service" for myself. All the girls were in the choir room making our costumes for our competition against the boys. Puck came in wheeling Artie. He said he wasn't here to spy but to talk to Santana and Brittany. Which mad me pretty mad. Brittany said,

"Do you guys wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

Puck said, "Not really" Which made Santana and Brittany sad. But then Puck said

"Tell you what, you two show up at breadsticks tomorrow around seven and if we don't find hotter chicks to date tonight, we might show up."

And they agreed! I was so confused. How did they fall for that? But then again I used to fall for that when Puck used it on me, that's even how he got me to have sex with him. I guess I have just outgrown him.

During glee club the next day Principle Figgins came in and said he needed Mr. Shu and Noah Puckerman in his office. It was weird hearing Puck's first name. Like Noah was a totally different person. I looked back behind me to looked at Puck's reaction to this. He looked confused.

I later heard that he blew up in the principal's office because they didn't count him hanging with Artie community service. I felt sorry for him. His life was tumbling down. First I break his heart and now he might go back to juvie. Granted him going back may help my relationship with Sam but I can't let Puck go. As much as he said he was the king in juvie I don't believe it. I know him.

So I decided to take things into my own hands. Like I always seem to have to do. But this time I was nervous. I had to talk to Puck. The thing is, is that he might not listen to what I have to say and he might leave for a year this time...

I saw him at his locker. He looked really angry, I've never seen him this mad before. I walked over to him. I was determined and I didn't want him to leave before I got to say what I wanted to. I got to his locker. I leaned up against the one next to his. He didn't look at me or say anything but I knew he knew I was there. So I started,

"I heard about the whole community service thing." He still didn't answer or move. He kept putting things from his locker into his bag.

"Listen Puck I know things are kind of hard right now for you, but you going back to juvie won't be good for you. I know you didn't like it there."

He then slammed his locker shut and turned to look at me, he was pissed.

"Don't tell me what to do Quinn! I told you I liked it there! And honestly there is nothing here for me… not anymore." I knew what he meant by that and it made my stomach hurt, like I couldn't digest all that pain I had caused him.

But I continued like it didn't phase me,

"You don't have to lie to me Puck! I know you hated it there so just do the stupid community service!"

"How do you know I hated it there?! You don't know anything about me Quinn!"

"I may not know a lot of things, but I do know about _you_." He was silent for a bit and he just looked at his feet.

"I did hate it there." He mumbled. I tried to comfort him by getting closer to him but he backed away from me, like I was some kind of disease. He said,

"That doesn't change things between us Quinn. _You_ ruined it. And maybe I don't want to go back to juvie but I'm definitely not picking up trash off the side of the road. That's ghetto! So I'm just going to skip town."

"They will find you Puck and you'll be in more trouble than ever!"

"So what it doesn't matter if I stay here."

"It matters to me! I don't want you to leave!"

"Well I'm so sorry Quinn," He said with sarcasm,

"I guess you can't get everything you want." And he walked away.

He thought I ruined everything!? He never even asked me out! And what was he talking about I never get what I want! I didn't wanna lose Finn. And I especially didn't want to lose my virginity to him and have a child!

Anyway I let that conversation rub off of me. I said I was determined to make him stay so I went to Artie. I told Artie that he had to talk Puck out of skipping town. I told him that Puck really did help him with getting Brittany and that he was kind of cooler now that he was hanging with Puck. Artie agreed so he went to seek out Puck.

God I hope that worked. I know I don't have feelings for Puck...but for him to be gone maybe out of my life forever, I don't know if I could deal with that.

When I saw Puck in the choir room ready to preform I was relieved knowing that he was going to stay. Even if he did hate me.

 _Will Puck ever give Quinn a second chance? Will Artie and Puck become best friends?_

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! More is on the way!_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay well I haven't talked to Puck in long while. Things have been kind of crazy getting ready for sectionals. Sam and I are going strong. He gave me a promise ring. At first I was a little hesitant but he is really sweet. Puck and Santana have been doing it _a lot_ , which is disgusting. Of course he would get with her because he knows I hate her.

The other day though Puck walked into glee club with this girl. She was on the heavy side. He said he was trying to find Kurt's replacement but he got thrown in a portapotty. He was stuck in there for a day. I didn't even notice he was missing. That's a good sign right? That I'm moving on.

Anyway this girl Lauren I think found him and he asked her to join but she only agreed if she got seven minutes in heaven with him. Which he said rocked his world. Which is weird because he used to tell me to lose weight, but I always had to tell him I was pregnant because of him!

Strangely I'm happy for him. But I know Santana isn't going to be if him and Lauren get serious. But I doubt they will, he is just in shock right now from loosing me and from just coming back from juvie.

I heard the other day that Finn broke up with Rachel. Apparently Rachel was all mad because Finn slept with Santana but that wasn't even when they were together. But Rachel wanted to get even so she invited Puck over to have sex but he apparently said no because he couldn't do that to Finn again. How mature of Puck. The old Puck I knew wouldn't of backed down I mean I should know. Anyway Finn is back on the market. Not that I care, I have um Sam.

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! More is on the way! Sorry this one is so short!_


	11. Chapter 11

Well the football team joined glee. It's whatever I don't mind. They like me. But what I did mind was that Puck and Rachel sang a duet. Yeah okay they used to be Puckelberry big deal but they better not get back together because she is worse than Santana sometimes.

They sang "Need you Now." It was really good, well Puck was good Rachel was a little pitchy. While Puck was singing I couldn't stop smiling I had to bite my lip to not show it because I knew Sam would get angry. But he noticed anyway because Puck wouldn't stop looking at me.

After they finished singing one of the football jerks said they thought the girl with the Mohawk had a good voice. And of course Puck had to start a fight and everyone got in on it. Even I did. Which shocked me because I'm a peaceful person...sometimes.

Also today coach Sylvester told us we had to choose either to go to the cheer leading Regionals or stay and perform in the half time show with the glee club. We were performing "Thriller/Heads Will Roll and if we didn't go we would be off Cheerios but if we did we would be off glee.

But we all chose cheer leading. Because in the end we all care about our popularity even if some say they don't.

Finn obviously didn't like that we all left glee. He came up to me in the hallway and started yelling at me saying that glee was always there for me when I was pregnant and that Mrs. Sylvester wasn't. Which is true but I _need_ to be popular. You would think Finn would understand that.

Sam came up to us while Finn was yelling. Sam told Finn to stop yelling at me, but when Finn said no they both started pushing each other. It was kind of hot. But Mr. Shu broke it up.

After school I was sitting in the hallway thinking about what I should do when I saw Puck walking down the hall.

I got excited to talk to him now that we weren't yelling at each other.

He walked right by me. And I got depressed, I went back to looking at the ground.

Until I heard footsteps. He was walking backwards and he stopped when he reached me.

"What are you doing here?" He had his zombie makeup on already.

"Thinking."

"Ahh." He got down and sat next to me.

"I don't know what to do." I put my head on my knees and covered my face with my arms.

"Do what makes you the most happiest. Remember that one time I left the football team to stay in the glee club, that was because I loved it so much and…" His voice died off. I looked up.

"And what?"

"Nothing." He looked away.

I hit his arm playfully, "No! Now you have to tell me."

"Well I chose glee club because I loved singing and because I got to spend more time with you." He looked away again.

"Oh...well I'm glad you did." I smiled as he turned his head back towards me and smiled.

He got up "Well lets get you going." He held out his hand to help me up, I grabbed it and for a minute we were standing there just holding hands. We both let go. Then I said,

"You didn't even help me make my decision you're a horrible friend!" I jokingly laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you already made your mind up before I came along. You just didn't know how to tell Mrs. Sylvester." God he's good.

"Yeah yeah." I smiled and gave him a hug. It was awkward at first because he didn't see it coming but then he put his arms around me.

"Thanks Puck. I'll see you out there. Oh and your killing this whole zombie look." We both smiled then I turned away and went to tell Mrs. Sylvester I was staying.

 _Will Quinn actually stay for the game? Will Puck ever get his chance with her? Will their song actually look good?_

 _Tune in next chapter! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! If you like the story so far favorite it please and follow me!_


	12. Chapter 12

After that pep talk from Puck I went to tell Mrs. Sylvester I was leaving. I couldn't. I thought of how I felt last year to not be on the Cheerios and to not feel popular and it was horrible. So I stayed.

We hadn't left school yet because we were trying to figure out how to get the cannon attached to the bus. When Finn came over to Santana, Brittany and I. He actually said some of the same things Puck had told me earlier, but for some reason Finn convinced me to leave.

So we all performed in the half time show. It was amazing and I was glad I stayed. The boys won the football game too! And after Finn scored the winning touchdown he looked over at me. At me! Does he still like me? Has he forgiven me for what I did?

I had to find out for myself. I quickly went and changed out of my zombie clothes and re-did my makeup. I followed Finn inside. He went to his locker to get his jacket. I was on the other side of the hallway leaning up against the lockers. He turned around and saw me. He said,

"Hey"

"Hi. I never got a chance to thank you for helping me do that right thing."

"Ah you would have come to it on you're own soon enough. So hows it feel to be out of the uniform?"

"Weird. Did turn a couple heads... You were amazing this week, on the field and off. It reminded me of why I love you." And then I went in for the kiss!

I felt horrible after words because of Sam. How is he going to react? First I was going all googly eyes over Puck and now I kissed Finn. I think I was just turned on that Finn could make me leave the Cheerios by what he said but Puck couldn't. That surprised me. Was I not over Finn?

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please leave comments so I know if you guys are enjoying the story so far, or if you'd like me to change some things._

 _And if you really really enjoy hit that favorite button and follow me!;)_


	13. Chapter 13

So it's valentines day. It's been a couple days since I kissed Finn. I decided not to tell Sam cause that would end badly. But I always catch Finn staring at me which is really sweet but kind of obsessive.

In glee club everyone started getting at Santana for always being mean to people. Lauren started in on her by calling her a bitch. But Santana said that Lauren had eyes for her man, meaning Puck, but then Puck said that he wasn't Santana's man which made me shocked because I knew of things they had done together and things Puck said to Santana because she had told me, so that must of really hurt her.

But it's totally obvious Puck likes Lauren, it's pretty disgusting. He even sang to her which he does to every girl he likes. He sang "Fat Bottomed Girls." I would be offended if he sang it to me but since he wasn't I enjoyed it. He even put his butt in my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

Santana looked pissed during Puck's song though.

Finn started a kissing booth today to raise money for glee club. But I knew it was because I won't kiss him. I told him that I wasn't going to his kissing booth and he asked me what I was afraid of and I told him I was afraid of leading him on and hurting Sam.

In the library Sam came up to me and said he saw me and Finn that we were close to each other, kissing distance. I rolled my eyes. I was kind of mad that he didn't trust me. Well he obviously shouldn't since I already cheated.

I told him he is the only guy I'm ever in kissing distance from. Then he asked why I wasn't at Finn's booth already to kiss him. What did he want from me? First he didn't want me to kiss him but now he wants me too?

He said he knew me that I liked being queen be and that being with the star quarterback will put me there whether I'm wearing a Cheerios uniform or not. He was right… so to show him I didn't like Finn I told him after glee rehearsal I'll kiss Finn at his stupid booth.

I over heard some people talking about how Santana got her ass served to her by Lauren. They of course where fighting over Puck. He probably loved it.

So I kissed Finn. Sam watched just to see if there was anything fishy going on. And when I kissed him there was fireworks! It was truly meant to be!

I just feel sorry for Sam I don't want to hurt him. I've hurt so many. Maybe this is why me and Puck never got together I never felt it back because I was still in love with Finn.

After I kissed Finn I told Sam I forgot my purse so I ran back and secretly told Finn to meet me in the auditorium after school. Okay I felt bad for doing that so I went to church. I prayed for the strength to not go to the auditorium but that didn't help...

When I got to the auditorium I felt sick. I was a cheater. I did the one thing that made Finn breakup with me _and_ Rachel. So why did he want me to cheat? If he was a decent guy he would have laid off. But we made out anyway because he is in my system now.

I don't love Sam. I know that now, well I knew that the whole time because if I did I wouldn't have cheated. I love Finn. But I also feel something for Puck, like the other day I saw Puck and Lauren walking in the hallway together. He looked at her as if nobody else was around. He did even look my way. I'm not going to lie I got a little jealous, like what did _Lauren_ have that I didn't!?

At the end of the day I felt gross. My throat was itchy and I had a fever. Finn also felt like this. That's when Santana said that it was probably mono, the kissing disease. Which caused suspicion between Finn and I because Sam said "I saw them kiss there was no tongue." But he didn't know about after that.

It's like a curse. I've cheated twice in my life the first time I got pregnant and the second time I get mono. God hates me and I don't blame Him. Santana obviously had something to do with this. I don't know how but she definitely did. I told Finn we had to stop doing whatever we were doing because I needed to figure out what was going on with Sam and I and he needed to figure out what was going on with Rachel and him because when he is not staring at me he is staring at her.


	14. Chapter 14

I had to lie to Sam about Finn and I getting mono. I told him I saved Finn's life because he choked on a gum ball. And he believed it! I didn't want him to that way we would break up and I could be with Finn but he trusts me. Great.

Sam even sang me a song, "Baby" by Justin Bieber. He said he started a new one man band called the Justin Bieber experience. I was so embarrassed. Justin Bieber? Really? But when he started singing it was amazing! He was so cute. I loved it.

The next day in glee club Finn came over to me and put his arm around me. He asked me out to go ice skating on Friday but I told him I haven't decided yet. Because after that song I may have changed my mind about Sam.

Then Sam, Artie, Mike and Puck walked in. I guess they all joined Sam's band. They all had there hair like Justin Bieber, even Puck it was hot.

They sang "Somebody to Love" and it was amazing! It made me feel more for Sam. And even a little more for Puck. I even turned down Finn. I told him I choose Sam. I told him Sam was an artist and that artists turn me on.

I only told Finn that so he would go to high depths to be with me. That may be rude and cruel but it's the only way I can figure out who to actually choose.

Lauren sang her first solo in glee today. It was interesting. Puck was really into it. It's like he's blinded by love.

At the end of school I went up to Sam at his locker. I was talking about or date we were going to go on. He said,

"We aren't going, and I'm not your boyfriend anymore." He started walking away I followed.

"I said what why?' He turned around

"Because you can't look me in the eyes right now and tell me you didn't make out with Finn."

I couldn't lie anymore, "I want to be with you Sam"

"Forget it okay no harm no foul." Then he said some impersonation. "Crap Santana told me to stop doing that."

"Since when did Santana start telling you what to do?"

"Since we started going out." He walked away.

I was devastated how is it possible she takes every boyfriend I have. Well I did take Puck from her but still. It was so fast. Did he kiss her while we were dating? Probably not because he is trustworthy. Unlike me.

After that I was so humiliated I ran out to the parking lot. I saw Puck outside by his car. He saw me right away and started walking towards me.

Tears were falling from my eyes. He grabbed me and gave me a huge warm hug. We stayed like that for about five minutes until I let go.

He held my face in his hands and looked me in my eyes. He wiped my tears away. He said,

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. I couldn't speak. "Come on." He put his arm around me and he walked me to his car.

We both got in. It smelt better than I imagined and it was actually clean. We sat there in silence for a minute. Until he reached in front of me to his glove box and pulled out some tissues. He gave them to me. I wiped my eyes.

"So you think you can tell me what happened."

"Do you want the short or long version." I sniffled.

"Which ever one is easier for you to tell."

"Well I was dating Sam, as you know, then I kissed Finn, I didn't tell Sam about it, then I kissed Finn at his kissing booth, then I kissed him again in the auditorium and he gave me mono and then Santana found out somehow and told Sam, and then Sam just broke up with me and now he's dating Santana." I blew my nose.

"So you've been doing a lot of kissing huh?"

"It sounds like I'm a slut." I looked down.

"Nah" he put his finger on my chin to turn my face towards him "sounds like you're just confused."

"I am, well I was. I guess I never really stopped loving Finn and I don't love Sam but I do care about him."

"I understand Quinn believe me."

"I'm sorry Puck I really shouldn't be talking about this with _you_."

"Oh it's fine, I'm over you Quinn." To hear that he was over me was like a knife into my chest. I liked that Puck liked me, that he would always be there to fall back on. Which now that I think about it is like I was using him.

"Yeah you like Lauren now."

"No I don't like her, I think I'm in love with her but she won't give me the time of day."

"She will. She will see how special you are and then she'll never want to let you go."

"Thanks." I grabbed his hand, he seemed to have blushed, he let go and said,

"So what if Sam is dating Santana I know she is like you're frenemy but she is used, trust me. Nobody but Brittany can handle her." That's very true.

"And Quinn maybe it was all meant to happen this way."

"What way? Me cheating on my boyfriend, then losing him, having a baby, and then finally cheating on my new boyfriend with my old boyfriend."

"I don't see it that way I see it as if it was all supposed to happen this way to make you stronger, to find that maybe…Finn is the love of your life." I could see that saying that hurt him. But maybe he was right.

"You're right I will march into glee empowered. Santana is only trying to get back at me. I'm better off without Sam." I smiled

"That's it! Now we better start heading to glee" We both got out of the car. We walked over towards the doors. I stopped and said,

"Wait." He stopped and walked back to me.

"What is it?"

"Thanks Puck, I don't know what I would do without you. You're kind of amazing." I leaned in and kissed him on the check. I thought that he at least deserved that.

"Whoa nun of that, that's what got you into this mess in the first place." We both laughed. "and don't worry I got you're back." Thank God for Puck.

We both walked into the school.

 _Will Quinn get over Sam quickly? Will her and Finn get to have a second chance? Will Puck ever get into Lauren's enormous pants?_

 _More to come! Please leave a comment if you like the story!_


	15. Chapter 15

Well it's alcohol awareness week. Which means everyone will be drinking more and more. I knew Puck would throw some kind of party because he did last year. I heard it was at Rachel's house, something about how her parents are gone.

So I went to her little party only because I heard that there was going to be alcohol. And I needed it. Because when I got there Santana was on Sam's lap sucking his face. She really pisses me.

We needed better alcohol though. All Rachel had was about eight wine coolers. But I picked one up anyway and was drinking it in the corner. I looked at Puck and pointed to my drink and made a disgusted face. He nodded his head.

He got up and told Rachel this party was lame and that he could make it fun if she would let him break into her parents liquor cabinet and that he would replace it all before they got home. She agreed thank God.

We all started drinking and things got crazy. I don't really remember much but I do remember dancing and yelling at Puck for some reason. People call me an angry drunk I don't know why.

I don't know how I got home. All I remember was waking up in my bed this morning. My head was pounding. And I threw up. I was hoping my mom didn't hear it because she would of thought I was pregnant...again.

I got dressed and put on sunglasses. I tried to walk down my stairs but I was too dizzy. I went back into my room and laid on my bed.

I couldn't drive in these conditions. I needed to call someone responsible. And obviously I was still a little drunk because I called Puck. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number I heard the ringing he answered,

"Hello?" He sounded still asleep.

I whispered, "Hey are you still a little hungover."

"I'm not that bad, I've drunk more than that a few times before." His voice sounded like thunder.

"Well do you think you could give me a ride, my head's killing me and I'm dizzy."

"Yeah I'll be over in a few." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed and I laid next to it.

After a few minutes I got up and tried the stairs again. It took me some time but I got it. My mom screamed from the kitchen, "Have a good day!" It literally killed me.

I went out the door and sat on my stoop waiting for Puck. I saw his car so I got up and walked down to it. I closed the door slowly because it was going to sound like a gunshot if I didn't. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a green jacket. He also had sunglasses on which made him look hotter than usual.

Once I was in he handed me a thermostat he said,

"It's a bloody Mary it's suppose to help with the hangover." I looked at it and drank it. Why not it couldn't get any worse.

"So were you not that drunk last night?" I whispered.

"I was a little."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah here and there. I do remember you and Lauren yelling at me though." He smiled.

"Oh God what did I say?"

"Something about how I ruined your life and that you used to have abs." He laughed a little.

"Well I did." I laughed softly.

"Yeah I know, I remember." He looked over at me a gave me a smirk.

When we reached the school we both got out. We saw Artie and Brittany walking in too. They looked really hungover. Puck went over to them and gave them the thermostat. I was walking alone while he was talking until Sam came up next to me and said,

"Crazy party last night huh?" His voice was like a train. I didn't answer. I stopped to wait for Puck by the door. He stopped too.

"I thought we were going to be mature about this. You're the one who cheated on me so really I should be the one who is ignoring _you_."

"Then why aren't you?" I don't need this right now. Doesn't he see I'm hungover?

Puck looked at me and walked over to Sam me I,

"Hey Sam." He said "lets go Quinn." He walked in between us.

"Are you her protector now?" Puck stopped and turned to look at Sam.

"I was always her protector." He pushed Sam a little and Sam backed off. I'm going to say it again, thank god for Puck.

We all walked in meeting Santana, Mercedes, Mike and Tina. Artie passed out Puck's bloody Mary as if it was his own. In glee club we all performed "Blame It" it was great. Mr. Shu said are acting was great because he actually believed that we were all drunk(which we were) but he said the song kind of encourages drinking. I chimed in saying,

"You're such a hypocrite you drink, most adults do." Mr. Shu agreed and then Puck backed me up,

"Yeah every commercial for NASCAR is about beer."

At the assembly for alcohol awareness we performed "Tik Tok." We were all nervous since we were still all hungover and these performances at school never go so well. Rachel brought a drink mixed with liquor and other stuff so we could take a good luck shot before we went on.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. During the song Brittany threw up on Rachel, and then Santana threw up. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen.

So after that the whole glee club even Mr. Shu got called to Mr. Figgins office. Puck and I thought we were going to get suspended for sure. But Mr. Figgins didn't suspend us he congratulated us. I guess nobody wanted to drink after seeing Brit and Santana throw up. I don't blame them I don't think I want to either.

After school I waited by Puck's car because he drove me there so I assumed he would drive me back. I thought he was going to be right out. I waited there for about an hour, and then I finally saw him come out. I was sitting by his car.

He ran up to me and reached out his hand and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for a ride home."

"Oh well you didn't say you need a ride back home after school."

"I just thought you would be smart enough to piece it all together!" He walked over to the driver's seat and got in. I got in the car also.

"I see someone's hangover is gone." He started the car.

"Whatever just drive me home." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get mad at me Quinn! You could have texted or called me."

"I DID!"

"He pulled out his phone, "Oh sorry I guess I didn't hear it."

"It's ok." We sat in silence until I got curious,

"What were you doing in there after school for an hour anyway?"

"I was with Lauren. We were in the supply room.." I cut him off,

"I get it….I'm happy for you." I didnt want to hear the details. And honestly when he said that I wasn't really happy for him.

"Yeah well I haven't had sex with her if that's what you thought." I was actually shocked. I did think that he would have done it with her numerous times already.

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't want to ruin things. Like how I ruined it with you." Awww how sweet is that!

"You didn't ruin it remember it was _me_."

"No I pushed you, I got you pregnant I ruined your life." He looked upset.

"No you didn't I wanted it as bad as you did. And besides the whole pregnancy made me see life differently. It was good for me."

"No you didn't want to be pregnant. And I didn't help out as much as I should of. I was too busy with other girls when I should of been focusing on my two main girls." He looked at me. I knew he meant the baby and I. He was so sweet for apologizing but he didn't have to. I wasn't mad anymore.

He pulled into my driveway. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to look at him. He looked sad.

"I'm not mad about it." I put my hand on his cheek. "And if we didn't have that baby we would have never gotten this close." We both smiled. I leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled away,

"No don't do this. This would be cheating for me and I don't do that anymore. You of all people shouldn't make me cheat." He was right I was being selfish. "I love Lauren and last week you told me you loved Finn. You just need to stop and figure out your feelings before you bring me into this whole mess. I just got over you Quinn. I can't go back to you. I need to move on because your... toxic for me. I like how close we are now. I have never had this. A best friend." he smiled. He obviously didn't want to hurt my feelings but I understood where he was coming from and he was right. I like having him as my best friend too.

"Your right I'm sorry, I like this relationship too." I smiled and got out of the car. I got to my porch and turned around to wave goodbye. He backed out of my driveway as I watched him drive away.

Thank god for Puck. If he didn't stop me who knows how far we would have gone. I would of had those feelings again and I would be leading Finn _and_ Puck on. I like that we can be this close and tell each other the truth.

 _Well there you have it. Will Quinn get with Finn? Will Puck regret_ _stopping Quinn from kissing him? Are Lauren and Puck actually in love?_

 _Comment, Follow, Favorite!_


	16. Chapter 16

So I put what Puck had said into action. I went over to Finn's over the weekend and told him I wanted to be with _him._ He said of yes of course but he didn't want to flaunt it now just yet which was cool with me. So we made out and it felt great,like old times.

I even went back to celibacy club to figure out my feelings. Which Rachel of course had to join. She kept asking me question about my relationship with Finn which I told her it was none of her business.

And then today Puck came to celibacy club. I guess him and Lauren were going to make a sex tape but he found out that that would lead to his arrest. What and idiot.

Mrs. Pillsbury came up with the idea that we sing to the glee club this old boring song. We were all down with it until Puck mention "Well three chicks and me is a typical Saturday night for the Puckerman bedroom, but it's not the best balance for singing. We need at least one more dude."

So Mrs. Pillsbury had her husband sing with us. So we sang and I guess the song was about some guy sneaking out to do it during the night I don't really know, but she like got all defensive.

The next day in celibacy club we got new members, Santana, Artie, Brittany, And Lauren. Rachel took over Mrs. Pillsbury's position because she always has to be the leader in everything but also because Mrs. Pillsbury's marriage was going down hill. During our meeting Puck said to me,

"What's with the hickey Quinn?" Why did he have to say that in front of everyone? I thought I could trust him!

"It's not a hickey." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I know hickey's, I'm a freaking connoisseur. I can make them into shapes like balloon animals."

Annoyed I leaned in and said, "I burnt myself this morning with a curling iron." Then they all dropped the subject.

I was sure I was caught. The other day Finn was over and we made out and stuff. He is the one who gave me the hickey. It was so awesome. We were definitely going to win Prom King and Queen which was in a month. I told him I made a mistake with Puck that he should have been my first. Which was true because Puck was an accident, we weren't even together and it was awkward because we didn't know each other very well.

I went to talk to Puck after celibacy club to ask why he would out me in front of Rachel and Santana and all them. I had told him about me and Finn the other day but he didnt seem very interested he just nodded his head and when I finished he walked away.

I found him getting his bag by his locker. I marched over to him.

"What the hell was that about!?"

"Relax nobody even caught on."

"They could have and then Rachel would not be nice to me and Santana would find some way to ruin it!"

"Okay I'm sorry I don't even know why I said it."

"Ugh it's whatever Puck I should've never told you about me and Finn. I knew this would happen."

"What would happen?"

"You getting jealous!"

"Me jealous!? Ha. Why would I be jealous I have Lauren and she is great."

"Because you still have feelings for me."

"No I don't I told you I didn't!"

"You start yelling when you're lying... and you know how you told me I should figure out my feelings. Well I have, so maybe _your_ the one who needs to figure them out." I turned and walked away. This was the first time I was the one leaving first. I felt strong.


	17. Chapter 17

I was standing in the doorway watching Finn help Rachel with her writing a new song for Regional's. Sometimes I worry about Finn. I mean how damaged does a guy have to be to be into someone as annoying as Rachel. Still he is a good guy and I do really like him. He's my first love and first loves are forever. And another thing without him I'm never going to get a crown. I know what you're thinking prom queen? You're smart and super pretty and relatively sane for a girl does being prom queen really matter? Well it does! Prom queen's life on average five years longer than regular people. It's probably because they smile a lot. And smiling has been proven to ward of diseases. But I can't do it without Finn. He's a shoo in for prom king and after winning the big game he'll help me land crucial swing votes. Amazingly the only person standing in my way is Rachel and her damn talent. If I'm gunna guarantee that he doesn't stray with her I'm going to have to play it right. They say keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Well Rachel Berry you just got yourself a new best friend.

During glee Rachel suggested we write our own songs for Regional's. And I went along with it because I want to get on her good side. And our own written songs wasn't a bad idea.

So I asked Finn when are relationship was going to go public and he kept putting it off because Rachel. That's so annoying. I gave him an ultimatum. I said he wanted to date me we would go public after Regional's and of course he said yes. Nobody breaks up with _me_! Well Sam did but i don't care much about him.

So I tried to help Rachel write her song. She asked me if Finn and I were dating and I said yes. She told me to stop replaying history. That Finn picked her over me. Yeah thats why he came back. She just needs to get it through her head that me and Finn are great we are going to win prom king and queen.

So we won Regional's with our original song, "Loser Like Me." But at the end of our song Finn hugged Rachel. And her original song was about him. Ugh did she not get the hint. But when that weird old lady said One Directions won I was so happy! I hugged Mercedes and even Tina. And then I turned around and hugged Puck. I didn't even care who saw because Puck is my best friend.

So we all got back on the bus. We had a five hour drive. We were all really hyped up but that died down after an hour. I had fallen asleep but when I woke up I looked around. Mr. Shu was in the front asleep. Across from him Santana and Sam were sleeping. Behind them was Brittany and Artie in the special handicap seating sleeping. In front of me was Mike and Tina sleeping. Across from them was Mercedes who was sleeping. Behind her and also across from me was Rachel sleeping. Next to me was Finn sleeping against the window. I turned around and saw Lauren in the seats behind me stretched out fast asleep. Across from her was Puck. He was looking out of the window. He looked deep in thought. He turned his head and looked at me he seemed surprised but then he motioned that I go sit by him.

I decide why not since everyone else was asleep. I got up and moved quietly back to the seat. When I sat down he whispered,

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know I guess I'm not really tired. Why aren't you?"

"I was just thinking of last Regional's."

"Where I got pregnant?"

"Yeah." He looked out the window.

"That was a lot of fun." I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see me.

"Do you ever miss her?"

"Who?'

"Our baby."

"I used to miss her everyday but now it's gotten easier, now it's just every other day."

"Yeah I miss her everyday." He looked so sad. Why was he thinking about this? He turned to me and looked me in the eyes and said,

"Do you remember what I said to you that day? In the hospital when we were looking at Beth."

"Um…" I knew what he was talking about but here wasn't the place for this. "Can we not talk about this here." My voice got even quieter. "Not with _Finn_ here and _Lauren_ and _Rachel_ and _all_ of them."

"Yeah but do you remember what I said?"

"Yeah sort of." I said panicky not knowing where this conversation was headed.

He leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear very seductive like saying,

"I said I loved you." I closed my eyes not wanting him to say it. "I said it Quinn. I said I loved you when we did it and that I loved you even more once you had my baby. And it's just been getting stronger and stronger. But this doesn't me that I'm _in_ love with you but that I just love you. You see I figured it all out, like you told me to do."

I felt relieved. It is all that I ever wanted from him. I got the better deal, to be that close to him and not have him. To be there for him through his relationship and family troubles. And always knowing he will be there for me. I smiled and said,

"I'm glad." I leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

So I have been getting ready for my campaign for prom. I need everything to be perfect. I have already been putting up posters for me and Finn. They look amazing.

So today I went to the doctors office with Rachel. I know what you're thinking but it was just because she is jealous of my looks and that Finn chose me so she wants my nose because hers is kind of huge and mines well perfect.

I saw Lauren putting up posters for prom queen. If she thinks she is going to win, it will only be because people think it's a joke. People want a queen that they want to be. Not a queen who is one of them. And if she thinks Puck will be her king she has another thing comin to her because I thought about Puck and I being king and queen but it didn't work out because he said no to me last year. Well he said no because he said I wouldn't win because nobody wants a pregnant queen. Well nobody wants a fat one either! Sorry Lauren things just got personal.

Finn yelled at me the other day to stop helping Rachel get a new nose. Who is he to tell me what to do! And of course he wants to protect Rachel like she is some homeless dog, well she dresses like she's homeless.

Even in glee club Puck said girls who change the way they look aren't as hot. What do they know they are already gorgeous they don't understand what it's like for a girl.

I was walking in the hall when Lauren passed me. She called me Lucy. Lucy! She figured it out! She found my file with _Puck_ and figured out that my real name is Lucy and that my middle name is Quinn, I was fat and had a big nose.

I stopped going by Lucy because people called me Lucy caboosey. I lost all the weight and once I got my braces off I got a nose job. I hated the way I looked so yes I changed. It shouldn't be bad for a person to feel good about themselves. And when I saw my old high school photo up on posters saying "Vote for Lucy caboosey." I was devastated! I hated Lauren.

Finn didn't care that I was fat. And people really loved that I overcame what I used to be and my votes went up forty percent. I owed Lauren an apology. I did overcome a lot and I was glad I could finally stop hiding.

I went outside for lunch today because I need some fresh air. I saw Puck and decided I should go thank him too. I walked over to where he was sitting. He was with some of the football players, not Finn because he always practices during lunch which is super annoying. I stood there until Puck noticed me. He said,

"Oh guys could you give us a minute." They all said yeah and left. I sat down. "What did you want Lady Fabray?" I laughed

"I wanted to thank you for helping Lauren get my file. It really made me appreciate my past and how I overcame it all."

"Hey no problem. I mostly did it for Lauren, but I'm glad it help you too." That hurt me a little that he just did it for Lauren. That he would put out that picture of me on posters not even caring how I would feel about it.

"You didn't care if blowing up that picture of me would hurt my feelings?" He didn't say anything just looked down. "Wow Noah."

He looked up surprised, "Why did you call me Noah you never call me Noah."

"Well it's like you're a different person now, not caring about others especially me."

"Listen I'm sorry but you said it helped so I don't see why were talking about this."

"Yeah me neither." I was so mad. What has he become?

During our big number of glee we all wore shirts with things we didn't like about ourselves but we embraced it anyway. I wore a shirt that said, Lucy caboosey. Finn wore one that said, can't dance and Puck said, I'm with stupid and pointed down which was completely accurate.


	19. Chapter 19

So prom is tomorrow and I have been busy handing out pens, cupcakes, and flyers to everyone. I'm so excited this is how it was suppose to always be. Finn and I at prom together winning king and queen.

Santana is running for prom queen too with Karofsky. How petty. I was taking down all of her posters. Don't worry it was during class so nobody was in the halls. Well I thought nobody would be, that is until I saw him. Puck.

He was walking towards me. I stopped and stood in the middle of the hall waiting for him to come talk to me. He didn't. He walked past me! I turned around and yelled,

"Hey!" He stopped and turned around,

"Oh I thought you were still mad at me."

"It's whatever I'm over it." He walked closer to me,

"So you're going to stop calling me Noah."

"Yes."

"Good because I prefer Puck."

"Well good luck tonight." I said to break the awkwardness.

"Thanks. Between you and me I don't want to win this. It would totally bring down my reputation. So I'm going to spike the punch." I shook my head.

"Well good luck with _that_." I knew he never wanted to be king. Then why did he agree to it to Lauren? So I asked,

"So then why did you agree to it with Lauren?"

"Because she is my girlfriend."

"Well when I asked you last year you said no." I was a little angry.

"Well I was less mature last year. Honestly do you ever remember me having a girlfriend, one that I would flaunt around and holds hands with in public." Honestly no. He has gotten mature. I wish we could of been like that. Maybe things would have worked out differently.

"Good for you Puck. It's about time."

"Yeah well others don't understand that I am just growing up. They all think Lauren wears the pants in our relationship. Which isn't true at all!"

"Well I don't think that." He smiled.

"Well I should be going."

"Yeah me too."

"Good luck tonight. I'm voting for you." He smirked and walked away.

Well that's one vote down.

So It's prom night and I'm in my room getting ready. I'm wearing a gorgeous blue dress that shows off my figure. While waiting for Finn I decided to try on some of the crowns I have in my room just to practice how to smile with it on.

My mom yelled from downstairs that Finn was here. I walked down the staircase and saw Finn. He was so handsome with a blue tie to match me. He said I was the most gorgeous girl he'd had ever seen. Eat your heart out Rachel. Anyway he gave me this cute wrist corsage that had a tiny light green ribbon that matched my eyes. It was perfect. This night was going to be perfect!

When we got to the prom it was everything I was dreaming it would look like. Finn and I danced. Until Finn decided to go over to Rachel and Jessie to tell them to keep it clean because I guess they were kissing.

They got into a fight! A fight! And Mrs. Sylvester intervened and threw them out! This ruined my prom night! The only thing that would save this night was if I won prom queen.

When They announced the king of prom Puck was up there looking uninterested but he looked great in his white suit. He really stood out.

So Karofsky won. Which I didn't care about since Finn obviously couldn't win. But when they said Kurt was the prom queen. I died inside. Kurt! Is this some kind of joke!? He is a man!? This was humiliating! I ran into the bathroom.

Rachel met me in there and said some crap about how she was sorry Finn got kicked out blah blah blah. I was just pissed off so I slapped her. Hard. I apologized. And started crying. She said it was okay and that it was kind of life revealing getting slapped. She would.

So she told me that I should just go show everyone that it didn't hurt me that I didn't won that even though it meant a lot to me show people that it didn't. She was right so I went out to the dance floor and danced the night away with Puck, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, and Lauren.

It was a lot of fun and I had it all without a crown. And I was happy for Kurt although I think it was a joke he embraced it. I'll just have to work harder for next year.

I didn't have a ride home after prom because Finn just left without even telling me. It was really late and I was so tired. I sat outside the school trying to call my mom but she didn't answer she probably fell asleep. So I sat there not knowing how to get back home. I called everyone; Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike, and Tina. They all left before me. I stayed to the very end.

There was one person I hadn't called and I don't know why I didn't. I just thought he would of been with Lauren, that this night would have been the night they finally did it so I didn't want to interrupt.

I don't know how I was going to get home I guess I could walk, until my mom picked up but this is a designer dress and heels!

So I gave in and called him. Puck. It was ringing. And then I heard another ringing from a cell phone behind me coming out of the school. I turned around and it was him. I said extremely happy,

"Oh my God! Thank God you're here. I need a ride home Finn left without me and I called everyone else and nobody answered!"

"I was the last one you called? You should have called me first." He came closer.

"I know I just thought you would have been with Lauren, you know doing it for the first time."

"First of all on prom night? How cheesy. And secondly she went home along time ago, said she was tired."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's cool. So you ready?" He helped me up. We started walking to his car when he said,

"You look absolutely stunning." He looked me up and down. I blushed.

"Why thank you. You look very handsome as well." He smiled.

We reached his car. He went over to the passengers seat and opened it for me. What a gentleman. He went to the other side and got in. He started the car. I said,

"So did you spike the punch bowl?"

"Sorta didn't work out as planned."

"Yeah my night didn't either."

"What you didn't plan me driving you home?" He said sarcastically.

"No not really it wasn't in my prom to do book."

"You actually had one of those?" He laughed.

"Yes! And nowhere did it say Finn gets in a fight and gets kicked out. And it definitely didn't say I didn't win."

"So what if you didn't win. It's only prom queen." ONLY prom queen!?

"Being prom queen is all I have to look forward to. I'm not going to go anywhere after high school. I'm going to be a nobody." For some reason tears started fallen down my face. "I used to have this image of Finn and I raising a family here while he worked at Kurt's dad auto shop and I stayed home with our kids. But recently I can't imagine that image anymore." Puck looked puzzled

"Who do you imagine it with?"

"Nobody. It's all a big blur. My future is a blur." Puck pulled into my driveway. He turned to me and wiped my tears off my face. He looked me in the eyes and said

"Quinn you don't need a man to complete you. You're smart, beautiful, and very likable." I smiled and bit my lip.

"I can see your future Quinn…" He pulled me closer to him. "I see you in a great college, then having an amazing family, four kids and a loving husband who will always be by your side." I smiled while I wiped my eyes. "See you don't need to worry." Then he kissed the top of my head and it felt warm and sweet. I sniffled and said,

"There is only one problem with that future."

"What is that?"

"You're not in it." We both smiled.

"I'll always be there for you Quinn." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was just a reaction he was being so sweet. But he kissed me. He back away looking shocked.

"I'm sorry Puck it was just…" He cut me off.

"It's okay just… please don't tell anyone." He looked confused

"Yeah I won't. I'm sorry again. Night." I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door. Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. It was better than when I saw fireworks with Finn it was something so much more. He let go,

"Okay don't tell anyone about that one either." He gave me that smirk and I got out of the car and watched him drive away.

I quickly ran upstairs so my mother didn't notice me being out so late. I changed and got into bed. What just happened!? I kissed Puck and then he gave me the best kiss I have ever had! I obviously can't tell anyone it would ruin my relationship with Finn, if we even have one still after that stunt he pulled at the prom, but also it would ruin Puck and Lauren's relationship, and he seems so happy with her. Well if he seemed happy with her why did he kiss me? Why is he always there when I need someone? Can't he just not care about me for one day? God I'm not getting any sleep tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

So I'm in New York. It's great if only Finn and I were together. That's right the other day he broke up with me! ME! He said we weren't compatible that him and Rachel were. I told him that I can compete with Rachel and that we will win prom king and queen next year, but then he yelled at me asking if I feel anything anymore. I started to cry and said is that enough feeling for you. He looked upset and said no Quinn I'm sorry I love you. But I just left the car and walked home crying.

Now I'm in the same city with Rachel and Finn ugh but I have a plan. I'm going to make it that we don't win. I could care less about this glee club anymore. I only joined to keep Rachel away from Finn but that obviously didn't work.

I told Santana and Brittany that I was going to tell Mr. Shu that Rachel and Kurt left the hotel room. But Brit said,

"You can't cause then he'll have to suspend them."

"And there goes are chances at nationals. Darn!" I said sarcastically

Santana said, "You know what, we get it. You're pissed about Finn dumping you're sweet ass. Get over it!"

I yelled as loud as I could and got in there faces, "I don't wanna get over it! Okay!?"

"The only person you're sabotaging is yourself."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID SHOW CHOIR COMPETITION!" I was frustrated.

"Well you should. Because this is the one chance that we have to actually feel good about ourselves."

Tears were forming in my eyes, "Aren't we suppose to be the popular girls? So why can't we have our dreams come true? _She_ has love, Tina has it even Lauren gets some." Thinking about it all made me cry even more. I sat on the bed and they both sat next to me. "I just want someone to be _in_ love with me."

And then Santana suggested I get a haircut, that that would make me feel better. I agreed and they cut it short. It was actually cute. It was like gone with the old in with the new feeling.

As if my day couldn't get any worse we all heard Mr. Shu might be leaving us for Broadway. I wouldn't blame him but I would rather him stay with us. Is that selfish?

He walked in to our hotel room which we were all in and we asked him about it. He said that he was going to stay and that we should get back to writing. I was so happy! Even Puck was because he got up and gave Mr. Shu a big hug. Then we all got in on it. I hugged Puck. It was warm and loving. Just was I needed.

When we got on stage Finn and Rachel kissed each other after their duet! I was pissed. When we got back to the hotel Santana tried to beat up Rachel. I thought _I_ was crazy. But seeing Rachel and Finn together was depressing to me. So I went down to the lobby to get air. I was in my pj's, just a t-shirt and some mini shorts.

I was drinking tea, when I saw Puck. He was in his pj's as well, a black tank top and athletic shorts. He came over and sat next to me on the coach. He said,

"I couldn't stay in there, I'm too bummed."

"Yeah me too. That and Finn is all over Rachel."

"I hope you're not mad but I kind of encouraged him to ask her out, not the way he did it, on the stage and all but yeah." I was so mad!

"I thought that I could trust you! Why would you do that?"

"Because Quinn you need to understand that Finn isn't the guy for you. You really want to be with a guy that loves another girl?" He was right. If I stayed with Finn my life would be miserable always watching him staring at Rachel not paying any attention to me.

"You're right I don't want that. It just hurts yeah know that he chose _her_."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She stole all of my boyfriends!"

"She didn't steal Sam."

"Not yet anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"She only stole Finn from you."

"Well…" I looked down into my tea "She stole you too." He looked shocked.

"Well that was for like two weeks. And you didn't seem to care you were with Finn."

"Yeah well I did." I moved over closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up and said,

"I care about you Puck." And then he kissed me on the head.

I don't know how long we were there for but afterwards we went back to our separate rooms. The next day we got on the airplane. Everyone was dead quiet. I sat with nobody but across from me was Puck and Lauren was on the inside. She fell asleep, what a surprise. Puck and I whispered to each other the whole plane ride. I don't think anyone noticed.

I am still upset about what Finn did to me and the worst is that it took him only a day to go back to Rachel and kiss her. I'm upset that I don't have anyone.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! Comment please! And don't worry fans Quick is coming!_**


	21. Chapter 21

When I got to school it was like ten thirty. I walked down the halls and people parted just like they always have but now they looked shocked and afraid.

It's senior year and I have finally found myself. I don't know what the tipping point was; dying my hair, the nose ring, my ironic tattoo of Ryan Seacrest, but one thing I know, I'm never going back.

While I was walking I saw Puck, he looked disappointed in me. Whatever. He did try calling me over the summer but I never answered, I'm sorry if I didn't want to hear about pool cleaning or _Lauren_ and him.

I was under the bleachers. It's kind of where I hangout now. Anyway Santana called me over and said,

"Okay Quinn this is our senior year and frankly being on the Cheerios isn't the same without you." It's funny I haven't even talked to Santana or Brit all summer,

"You guys are such suckers for going back to coach Sylvester."

"Come on screw her this is for us. We could win two National championships this year. We joined Cheerios together, we joined glee club together, we all slept with Puckerman the same year, were like besties for life." Then Brit said,

"Yeah come on Quinn we used to be like the three musketeers and now Santana and I are like almond joy and you're like a jolly rancher that fell in the ash tray."

"You guys never understood the pressure I was under, it sucked. I'm not interested in the _boys_ , the makeup, or the polyester outfits."

"Look I got a bar of soup and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker." I smirked

"Come on Quinn you can't break up the unholy trinity."

"People grow apart deal with it. I've got new friends now and they accept me for who I am." I walked away.

My new friends and I call ourselves the skanks. I was smoking with them when Rachel came over to us and said that we were friends once and that she should've spoken up last year when I cut off all my hair blah blah blah she just wanted me to join glee club again but as I said before I wasn't going back.

She told me that they were going to sing at every purple piano they had around school. How annoying. She said she was sorry I was so sad and then she said _she_ was sad not seeing me in the choir room. Uh I wasn't sad I was just trying something new and I liked it. To not pretend all of the time and not trying to look perfect or be perfect.

So during lunch the glee club performed. Is this what we always looked like? It's _pathetic._ Puck looked at me he seemed angry. He doesn't have the right to be angry with me! We haven't even talked about that one night he kissed me. That night when is was something more. When it was better than Finn's kisses. The night where I forgot all about Finn and everyone else and just thought about Puck. I wonder if he felt the same.

Blaine performed after lunch outside. My god the glee club was everywhere. Just because of these stupid pianos. So I took matters into my own hands as I normally do. I paid the cheerleaders to throw oil on the piano during the performance. And then I flicked my cigarette on it at the end and it went up in flames. It was amazing to see. Like my own little fourth of July. And everyone in glee club looked so sad. Boo-who.

I skipped most of my classes and went out by the bleachers. I stayed there till the end of the day. I was smoking and talking with my friends until I saw the football team practicing. I saw Finn. He looked happy. I saw Puck he looked at me but then I looked away. You know they haven't even tried to talk to me they just stare like I'm a weird species.

I stayed under the bleachers. All my friends had went home. I heard coach Beiste blow her whistle. She told the boys to hit the showers. I got up and walked over to the fence. I looked out. Puck had seen me and started running towards me. He was wearing his practice jersey. He did look good.

But I didn't want to talk to him. I started walking away until I heard him say,

"Hey!" I turned around. "What is going on with you?"

"What you don't like the new me?" I laughed.

"Well…" He looked me up and down. "It is kind of turning me on. But this isn't you Quinn."

"I finally found myself. And I thought you'd be happy for me. Seeing that we could be the perfect badass couple."

"As far as badasses go I'm numba one! I don't share the top." I shrugged my shoulders as if to let that roll off me. "Why did you change?"

"I'm sick of answering that question." I rolled my eyes and handed him the cigarette I had in my mouth through the fence.

"You know I stopped smoking after I got out of juvie."

"God you're weak." I put the cigarette in my mouth and then blew out smoke.

"Fine." He reached his hand in between the fence. I took the cigarette out of my mouth and gave it to him. He stuck it in his mouth and blew out smoke, I could tell he had missed it.

"Are you doing this because Finn dumped you? I thought you were over him?"

"I am. This has nothing to do with him. I did this for me." I was so much more chill now.

"Okay whatever Quinn, I got to get to glee."

"How is glee?" He looked shocked that I cared.

"It's okay...we need more members since you're gone and Lauren left." I was surprised had they broken up?

"Lauren? What happened?"

"I thought you wouldn't care." I rolled my eyes,

"Just tell me."

"She said show choir was stupid. And she broke up with me."

"Oh wow Puck, sorry to hear that." He handed me back the cigarette so I could smoke some of it.

"Yeah it's whatever, I never really loved her…"

"But you told me you did."

"Yeah I lied because you were with Sam and then Finn."

"What does me being with them have anything to do with you and Lauren?"

"Oh well um…" He looked down, "Because I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. You had your own problems." Was that really the reason? I handed him back the cigarette as if saying it was his turn. We were both quiet for a second.

"I tried to call you to tell you over the summer about it but…"

"Why would you wanna call _me_?"

"Cause you're my best friend and I thought you'd wanna know."

"Well I'm sorry for you Puck, I really am but I don't care much about you anymore."

"That's not what you said in New York City, in the lobby…" His moved his eyebrows up.

"Yeah well I've change. I have better friends who respect me for who I am."

"So I'm not your friend anymore?"

"I mean I guess I'm you're friend, but I have a new life now."

"And you don't want me in it?"

"I'm sorry if you feel hurt from what I've said but all you ever talk about is different girls, and it's just pathetic."

"Yeah sure. You don't like me talking about different girls because deep down inside you're mad that we haven't talked about that one night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I have forgotten the time I kissed you in my car, after prom." I didn't say anything. "I know under that disguise you remember it, because I can't get it out of _my_ head." I stood there silent until I said,

"Me neither." He felt it! The more than fireworks kiss. The kiss that made him forget about everything else but me. But I'm not that girl anymore. I went back to Finn even after we kissed, doesn't that me that I didn't care as much. And he went back to Lauren so that means something. Unless he went back to her because I went back to Finn.

I said this to let him know,

"So what it's different now _I'm_ different"

"Yeah well you won't be getting another one from me, not dressed like that anyway." Then he threw the cigarette down on the pavement and walked away. I stepped on it to burn it out.

I'm over boys.

 _So there you have it. Will Quinn change back to her normal self to get Puck to give her that kiss? Or will Puck and her grow apart? Or will they become the new badass couple?_

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts! And don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	22. Chapter 22

So today I was giving this girl a swirly it was such a rush. Now I know how Puck feels when he throws kids in the dumpster. But I did feel kind of bad.

Coach Sylvester came in and told me she needed to talk to me alone so my friends left. I told her that she had no power over me cause I have nothing left to lose. She said I never looked worse. Then she brought up how I lost my child, my boyfriend, my rep and worse my high pony. She said she blamed glee club. That glee did this to me. She asked me to join this stupid video to get back at the glee club and end it. I told her yes but first I needed thrift store couches under the bleachers because after smoking all day it hurts to stand.

So yes I said yes. I didn't care about glee anymore. It did kind of ruined all my relationships.

After lunch Puck came up to me and said he needed me to come with him to some class room. He said it was important. I said while walking,

"I don't have time for this I need to meet the skanks on the roof were going to throw ketchup covered tampons at the marching band."

When we got in the room I saw Rachel's mom. The one who took Beth from me. I looked at Puck and he nodded and then went to stand by the door. I said to her,

"You're back."

"Yeah I decided to do it all, the whole working mother thing. I went to New York but even performing I couldn't stop thinking about Beth. How I could miss her milestones, her first steps first words, her first..." I cut her off,

"I get it."

"So when I got this job offer I couldn't refuse. I've missed so many firsts in Rachel's life I was not about to do that with Beth."

"Neat story but my friends are waiting for me on the roof." I turned and walked away until Puck grabbed me and said,

"Wait just listen to her." I stopped and turned around. She said,

"Hey look since the day I gave up Rachel for adoption I have been walking through life searching for her face everywhere I go imagining what she's doing what she may be like. I don't want you to be like that. I want you to get to know Beth I want you to be apart of her life."

"When do I get to see her?"

"Are you okay? Whats going on with you? Are you even in glee anymore?"

"Did you come here to just torment me with the idea of seeing my child?"

"Look I want you to be apart of her life but not like this. If you're really serious about Beth clean up your act."

"You think you can tell me what to do, just because you signed a couple of papers. You're not her mom! I'm her mom! Me!" Puck said,

"Quinn" I put my hand up telling him to back off I continued,  
"So you can pretend all you want but that is something you are never going to be." I turned around and left the room.

Tears were forming in my eyes. I don't cry. I'm above that. I was her mom! Who was she to tell me how to dress and act.

So later in the day I shot Mrs. Sylvester's movie. In it I had to go to Mr. Shu and say,

"I used to have it all, dated the quarterback of the football team, was the captain of the Cheerios, I was the prettiest most popular girl in this school until I joined glee club and then it all went to hell. I just want you to know that I am never coming back to glee club, ever. Do you understand. I hope you're happy." I turned to walk away but he said,

"Miss Fabray wait. You know there is only one person in this world that you care about and that's _yourself_."

"You have no idea.." He cut me off,

"I"m not finished! You're not a little girl anymore Quinn. How long do you plan on playing the victim card. Since day one you have done nothing sabatosh the same glee club that has been there for you over and over again. When you got pregnant, when you're parents kicked you out. Mercedes even let you live at her house. And I don't recall ever hearing a thank you. So now you're a train wreck, well congratulations, but you stride into my office and tell me that it's my fault well then I have something to say to you, _grow up_."

Tears were forming in my eyes again. This is the worst day. I can't be seen upset. I ran into the bathroom. My heavy black eye makeup was smeared. I grabbed some toilet paper and whetted it to clean my face up. I was reapplying my makeup when Puck walked in.

He picks up my cigarettes I had on the sink, "Methyl 100? Really skank? That's like the worst kind."

"You can't be in here it's the girls bathroom." I was still fixing my makeup.

"I'm always here. The stalls are cleaner."

He got close to me and pushed me back to make me look at him. He nearly messed up my makeup but he got close to me and said,

"Hey. You need to lose the skank act and get it together."

"Look everyone needs to leave me alone, because this is who I am."

"You look like a real housewife of Reno." I didn't reply there was no use. He continued,

"Saw Beth."

"So."

"She's perfect. She looks just like you. Well the old you."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. Were not parents material."

"We can be."

"Were _never_ going to be together."

"I don't care about _you_ I care about _her_." My smile disappeared and I got upset. For as long as I have know Puck he always cared about me but now he doesn't! Is it because I said I didn't care about him.

"I don't want her to have questions or to be messed up. She needs you in her life."

I didn't say anything. Puck got close to me and said,

"Just think about it, okay?" Then he left the bathroom.

I stood there alone thinking. I gathered my stuff and decided to go talk to Rachel's mom again.

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts! And don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	23. Chapter 23

So I went to Rachel's mom. I walked in and she saw me right away she said,

"What happened to you Quinn?" I rolled my eyes, "Sorry I know what happened to you, same thing happened to me when I gave up Rachel. I went with the Regis Philbin tattoo and the Sinéad O'Connor haircut."

"Must of looked like crap."

"It was a disaster." We both laughed.

"But eventually I realized that no matter how much it hurt me, I did right by my daughter. That's the real measure of motherhood. How much of yourself would you give up for them."

"Yeah well I'm not going back to being that girl. Little miss blonde and perfect."

"Quinn were you ever really that girl?" She was laughing, "I mean would that kind of girl even get pregnant in the first place? Do you really expect me to think that this is the real you."

"Yeah. Yeah sure something like that."

"You're eighteen you're graduating high school this is the time when you should find yourself. First step for becoming an adult, stop punishing yourself for things you did when you were a child." She walked over to the other side of the room. I turned towards her and said,

"Can I see her...I know Puck got to."

"Not yet."

"How about a photo? Please." She grabbed her phone and walked towards me. She showed me a picture of Puck holding Beth. He was right she did look like me but she also looked like him.

"Look at her face Quinn. She looks just like you. You can be apart of this family too. I really want you to be. It's all up to you." Tears were falling from my eyes. I gave her back her phone and she left the room. I stayed and cried my eyes out.

After seeing Beth I knew what I needed to do. I needed her back. And if that meant changing what I looked like on the outside and joining glee club again then so be it.

'

I left school early and went to the hair salon I died my hair all blonde. I went and dug out my old clothes form the attic and I washed my face. I looked in the mirror before I left. I looked like my old self but I wasn't the old me on the inside.

Puck had told me that the glee club was doing booty camp after school to get people brushed up on their dance moves. Of course Finn, Mercedes, and Kurt was going to be there but I don't know why Puck was. I thought he was a good dancer no Mike Chang but still.

I knew that that would be the perfect spot for me to show Mr. Shu I was trying to get my life back together.

I walked in the auditorium and they all looked at me in shock. Puck had the biggest smile on his face. Little did they all know I had not changed. I said,

"I heard this was for people who needed a little help with their dance moves and wanna win Nationals." Mr. Shu said,

"That's right."

"So I'm a little rusty and uh...would it be cool if I joined in?"

"Absolutely. Welcome back."

They all gave me a hug and then I went in the back next to Puck. He said to me,

"I'm proud of you." I looked at him. He seemed like I did this for him. I looked him up and down and then said,

"I have to get her back." His smile went away. "If that takes dying my hair blonde and pretending that I think I'm special that's something I'm willing to do. Were going to get full custody."

Puck looked shocked. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts! And don't forget to follow and favorite!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

So it's Saturday and I'm at school for this stupid booty camp thing. Puck hasn't brought up to me anything about what I said to him Thursday. Mr. Shu is really pushing us to be good dancers. Puck and I are always partners. I have to be honest I did miss hanging out with him during glee. Anyway Mercedes showed up late. She said she overslept but it was four thirty in the afternoon. Then Mike tried to catch her up on the moves we had just learned but she said she felt sick. Mr. Shu like yelled at her it was pretty funny. Puck saw me smiling and he shook his head as in to tell me to stop.

The other day during lunch when we practiced at booty camp Mercedes started yelling at Mr. Shu saying he favors Rachel. She's always been jealous of her. I think it is her new boyfriend putting things in her head. She said she has outgrown all of us. It all just makes me laugh. Like glee club even matters. Then Mr. Shu said if she left she was out of glee club. But she left anyway.

Yesterday after school I went up to Puck who was at his locker and said,

"Do you wanna babysit with me maybe tomorrow night?"

"Well if it is anything like last time we babysat, I'm in."

"Okay perfect. We just have to convince Mrs. Corcoran to let us babysit Beth."

"Wait what? You haven't even asked her?"

"No but tomorrow morning we will ask her together."

"Fine."

"Great!" I kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He looked shocked. I turned around and he was looked at me holding his cheek giving me that smirk. I was just so happy. I was hoping that tomorrow would go perfect and Puck would realize we are good parents and that way I could sabotage the house and then call child services. It was a full proof plan.

So the next morning Puck met me by my locker. We were both eager. We walked together to the students lounging area. We saw her inside. Puck was ahead of me and opened the door to let me go first. How sweet. I walked in and we both sat next to her, I said

"Hello. We got you something."

"Concealer?"

"To help with the bags. You've been looking tired, which makes sense. You're a single mother, you've relocated, you have a new job, it's no wonder you've stopped working out. Let us babysit Beth for a couple of hours any night of your choosing for some me time."

"Have you ever babysat before?"

"Ask Mr. Shu. We took care of his sister in laws three demon spawns and they were practically praying by the end of the night. Please. You said you wanted us to get to know Beth."

She agreed.

During glee that day everyone was upset that we lost Mercedes. It was kind of Mr. Shu's fault he pushed her to far. And now coach Sylvester cut our funding for our play west side story. I didn't care much about it but everyone else seem to. Mr. Shu said we had to sell ads for the program so we could still have the show. We all had to get in a buddy system to walk around town to sell them. When we were picking partners I said,

"Can I go with Puck." I was behind everyone else so everyone turned around and gave me a 'why? Are you guys like together?' look. Mr. Shu after a minute said

"Yeah sure. So everyone knows to meet here after school tomorrow with there buddy."

Rachel was with Finn, Tina was with Mike and Artie, Kurt was with Blaine, and Santana was with Brittany. So I was bound to end up with Puck but I didn't not want to chance it yeah know. I wanted to talk to him about Beth.

Tonight is the night we watch her. The first night I get to hold her since the hospital. Puck picked me up around five to go to Mrs. Corcoran's. When I got in the car I noticed he brought his guitar.

"Oh good you brought your guitar."

"Yeah just in case. Yeah because of last time we babysat."

"Yeah we did pretty good at that. Just no sexting during it this time."

"No problem. I'm totally a hundred and ten percent focused on my girls." I smiled as if we were already a family. This is what it would be like.

When Puck pulled up to her the apartment complex it was nice but tiny. We got out and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell. She answered and said,

"Hi come in. She is over there in her crib." My heart was beating so fast. I went over to the crib and saw her. She had gorgeous eyes and nice golden blonde hair. Puck came over and we were both staring at her. Mrs. Corcoran said,

"Okay let me give you guys my number." Puck went over to her and she wrote it on his hand. I was still staring at her. She had Puck's smirk.

She then came over and picked up Beth. Okay so you have my number. I'll be back Beth okay." She seemed nerves. I got a little jealous that she had my baby in her arms. "Okay honey give mommy a kiss." You're not her mom I am. When she handed me Beth she started crying. "It's okay as soon as I leave I know she'll stop okay bye guys!" She shut the door and left.

I was holding her. She was warm and beautiful. Its like I couldn't move I don't want to hurt her. She wouldn't stop crying though is that a bad sign?

Puck came over and said,

"Okay let me take her. She likes me." He grabbed her and put him in his arms. "It's okay big daddy's gotcha." Beth then stopped crying.

I immediately got up and put my bag on the table Puck asked what I was doing and I said,

"Proving that Shelby is an unfit mother. First we plant the stuff and then we call child services. Starting in the bathroom." I walked toward the bathroom determined.

Puck followed me in the bathroom. He shut the door so I knew he was there.

"Baby botulism." I turned around. "I saw this lady on TV that made her kids forehead as smooth as his butt people practically lynched her."

I walked out to the living room towards her book shelf. Puck tried to stop me by saying,

"You don't think she's going to notice?"

"She's only sleeping four hours a night she barely knows her name." Puck went over to see what I put in the bookshelf and said,

"Baby sacrifice makes me sad."

I ignored him and went straight to the kitchen and put extreme hot sauce in her pantry. Puck said,

"Whats wrong with Shelby eating Mexican? Is that like a boob milk thing?"

"It's illegal to give hot stuff to babies. This mom used to put a drop on her kids tongue when he was bad, she went to jail for a year."

"Jail seems a little extreme. Shelby's a good mom."

"Do you want our baby back or not?"

"Yeah I do." He looked upset. I don't know what his problem was. With all this stuff in here we definitely will.

The next day I pulled Puck into a classroom. We needed to talk. I had my arm on his shoulder I said,

"How many pools are there in Lima?"

"I don't know twenty five, thirty." I let go of his shoulder and he turned to face me I said,

"You need to stop messing around and get a real job. Do you have any idea how much it costs to raise a child. I called child protective services but they said they'll get back to me apparently they have a bigger case right now. But we should have our baby back within like two weeks."

"Holy crap I can't believe you actually called them." He looked mad.

"Everybody has their big plans! Colleges, New York, even you have you're stupid pool cleaning business I mean what do I have." I wasn't looking at Puck anymore I was facing straight,

"Beth is perfect. She's my perfect thing. Something even I can't screw up. Do you know how hard it is to do something perfectly." I turned to look at him, "I'll never get the chance again. So even if I never leave this town or accomplish anything." It was getting hard to fight back my tears. "I'll have her to call mine." Puck looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. He then gave me a big huge. I cried into his shoulder.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up before the whole glee club went on this walk around the city. How fun.

When I got to the choir room everyone was in there waiting. Mr. Shu said,

"Okay so everybody ready? Get with your partner everybody has my number, call me if you need me. We meet back at the front entrance of the school in two hours okay guys?" We all nodded. "Okay let's go!"

I walked out of the school and waited there for Puck to come out. Everyone had passed by me in there little groups. Of course he was last. He came up to me and said,

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah." I rolled my eyes. We had to go uptown which wasn't too bad of an area. We went to every door but nobody wanted to pay for an ad in a play program nobody was going to see. On our walk Puck asked me,

"So why did you wanna do this with me?"

"Well I trust you to keep me safe...And I thought we could talk about Beth."

"Ahhh."

"Why would you rather do it with someone else?"

"Nope. Nobody but you Quinn." I smiled.

"Quinn this whole trying to get Beth back was cute in the beginning but now I'm getting freaked out, your scaring me. You need to stop."

"You don't want our baby back?"

"I do you know that, but not like this."

"Its okay Puck protective services will find all the stuff I put there and then it will be okay. She will be ours again."

"I took the stuff back Quinn."

"What? You did what!?"

"I went over there this morning and took the stuff. Don't worry she didn't see me do it."

"Puck how could you!" Tears were falling from my eyes. I sat down on the curb and put my head in my hands and I cried. Puck came over to me and sat next to me. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it.

"I have nothing else to live for. I'm never going to get out of this dumb town! I'll be stuck here forever!"

"No you won't Quinn. Maybe you should put all this effort you are putting into ruin Shelby's life into school. That way you can go to a good college and make Beth proud of her birth mother. You have a chance to live your life anyway you want. Let's face it, we are to young and naive to be parents."

"I need her Puck. I don't think I can go a day without thinking about her. Since she got back into my life it has been so much harder. I used to think of her every other day but now I can't stop." Tears we falling from my eyes.

"Then we just tell Shelby we don't want to see Beth anymore."

"I can't do that knowing Beth's in Lima. I'm not that heartless."

"You're not heartless at all." He looks me in the eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me again"

"Only if you want me to." I do but I can't,

"I just have all these emotions right now, I used to be a skank, now I don't know who I am and if you kissed me it would just-" He leans in and kisses me as if to shut me up.

"Your freaking Quinn Fabray. Whatever you do you'll be great at doing it." I stood up and started walking. I told him not to kiss me! And he does just to shut me. I was a little annoyed and said,

"Yeah whatever." He didn't like that answer. He walked up behind me and started to tickle me in my most ticklish spots. I couldn't stop laughing. I haven't laughed like this in a very long time.

I screamed out,

"Stop! Stop! It tickles!" From behind he wrapped his arms around me. I looked over my shoulder at him and kissed him. I turned to face him his hands still around my waist.

We kiss again but this time it's slower. I feel his tongue. His hand moves up from my waist to my neck. I back away to catch my breath.

It was amazing! Like a million doves taking off with fireworks behind them and Jesus just standing in the middle with his thumbs up. I don't know how to explain it obviously but wow. He must have felt the same way, but without Jesus...cause he is Jewish but still.

I open my eyes and see Puck's face. He looks calm, his eyes still shut and mouth open. He opens his eyes I say,,

"I'm sorry I don't know what got over me."

"Oh its fine honestly. You weren't the only one, I kissed you back." We both started laughing. For no reason we just couldn't stop laughing. Tears were coming out our eyes from laughing.

After we caught our breath he said,

"Okay we should go back to school now." I nodded my head.

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts! And don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	25. Chapter 25

We walked for awhile without saying much. On our way back we met up with Finn and Rachel. They aren't so bad. I'm definitely over Finn and I have grown to like Rachel. Rachel gets really close to me and whispers,

"Whats going on with you and Puck?" I get nervous

"Nothing! Why would you think anything was up?!." Did she see us kissing?

"Well you asked to be his partner, well more like demanded it." I was relieved.

"Oh well...I just wanted to talk about Beth with him. He wouldn't let me otherwise." I look behind me to see if Puck had heard what I said but he was talking with Finn about some video game.

Rachel said,

"Oh that makes sense. How are Puck and you handling Beth being back."

"Oh fine we just babysat her yesterday."

"Aw how great!"

"Well you must be happy you're moms back in town."

"Yeah! She is really great!"

"She is something." I couldn't tell her that I sabotaged her mother's house to make it seem as if she was an unfit mother. Especially since she just got her back.

We all met at the front of the school Mr. Shu said,

"Okay Tina, Artie, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Noah. Perfect all here! Alright guys we didn't raise as much as I had hoped for I feel as if not as many of were very enthused in this project." He looks at Puck. Puck says,

"What did I do!?" We sold only two ads.

"Nothing. Okay guys it's pretty late so get home. See you guys tomorrow. Drive safe!"

And with that I watched as everyone left.

Puck came up to me and said,

"Ready?" He has been driving me home ever since Beth has been back. I told him I was just too tired to drive. That I couldn't sleep because all I thought about was Beth.

"I guess." I didn't want to leave. I can't sleep so there is no point in going home.

But I walk to his car anyway. He opens the door for me and I get in.

While he is driving he looks at me and says,

"Are you okay? Is this about before?"

"No not that it's just that I still can't sleep."

"Really? Still? Because you don't look it." I blushed,

"No it's just that I can't stop thinking about _her,_ Puck. It's eating me up inside. She is just so perfect!"

"Thats because she is your daughter." He smirks.

"She is yours too."

"Yeah I still can't get over that."

"So what will make you go to sleep?"

"The other night I slept in my mom's room with her. I fell asleep instantly."

"Well there you go! Do that."

"I can't. She is on some business trip. She isn't home."

"Aw man that sucks."

Puck pulls into my driveway He says,

"Okay goodnight. I hope you can get some sleep."

"Yeah me too." I get out of the car and stand there. I look at my house. It's medium sized to me but some say it's big. We have five bedrooms I don't know why because I'm the only child. It's just so lonely. I bend down to look at Puck in the car. I say to him,

"Hey Puck would you...maybe wanna...stay with me tonight."

Without thought he says, "Yes! Uh I mean yeah whatever." He shuts the car off and gets out. We both shut our doors. I walk to the front door and pull out my key. I unlock it. I walk in and turn the lights on. Puck is in awe as he looks around my house. This is the first time he has been here. He says,

"Nice place."

"Thanks. It's too big for my taste though. Follow me."

He follows me up the staircase and into my room which is all the way on the left.

My room is big. I have a queen bed, a walk in closet, makeup desk, and a balcony. Puck walks in still in awe and says,

"Damn Fabray. My sister would kill for this room."

"I never knew you had a sister. She was never home when I was over."

"Yeah well nobody was home when you were over. I usually pay her to leave when I have guests over. And my mom is always working." I nod my head.

"I wish I had siblings."

"No you don't trust me."

"So you can sleep in that chair. It's super comfortable."

"Aww we're not going to snuggle?" He looks at me with his lower lip out like he is a dog begging for a treat. I give him a glare. "Fine fine. But you're missing out people say I'm excellent spooner." He smirks and I laugh.

I throw him a couple of blankets and some pillows to sleep with. I tell him,

"Well I don't mind if you want to change. I can see if my dad left anything here that might fit you."

"No it's fine." He takes his shirt off revealing his abs. Then he takes his belt of,

"Whoa keep the pants on."

"Come on there just boxers Quinn." I think about it and decide why not.

"Fine." He takes them off. He is wearing dark black underwear that shows off _everything_.

"I thought you said they were boxers."

"I lied." He gives me his smirk. "You're turn."

"I'm going in the bathroom to change." I walk out the room but I can still hear him say,

"Come on were all grown ups here!"

I get into the bathroom and freshen up. I have to be honest I'm nervous to have Puck here I don't know what he will try. I redo my makeup and fix my hair. I change into a white tank top and blue underwear. I know it's a little risky but that's all I got!

When I get back to the room I stand outside of the door and say,

"Okay don't look."

"Fine."

"No seriously close your eyes."

"There closed."

I quickly run past him and jump into bed covering myself up. He then says,

"How did you know blue was my favorite color." I start to blush but he can't see me.

"I told you not to look!"

"I couldn't help myself." He starts laughing.

"Ugh Goodnight Puck."

"Night."

I'm lying in bed and I still can't seem to fall asleep. It's like my brain won't shut off. I think of Beth's smile and her laugh. But I'm also thinking of Puck. Why am I thinking of Puck? Probably because he is here now. When I fell asleep in my mothers bed she was holding me. Should I do that with Puck? No that's just too awkward.

I get up and walk over to Puck. He is asleep. I stare at him, he is so cute when he sleeps. I start touching him saying,

"Puck. Wake up. Puck." He wakes up stunned then he see's it's me and says,

"Oh what do you want?"

"I still can't sleep."

"What time is it?" His eyes still closed.

"I don't know one maybe."

"Ughh Quinn you're killing me."

"I need you to…" It was weird saying this, "Come into bed with me." His eyes opened wide.

"Okay yeah no problem." He jumped on my bed and got under the sheets. I walked over to it. Was this a good idea? I got in. I whispered in his hear,

"I need you to hold me."

He moved closer and his hands were around me. I could feel the warmth of his body. I could feel his abs and his breath on me. It was soothing. I quickly fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Comment, Favorite & Follow!:)**


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up and Puck's hand was on my boobs a place they shouldn't be. I could hear him snoring so I tried to move his hand slowly away from the restricted area. But he woke up and I dropped his hand back onto my boob.

"Oh god sorry Quinn." He quickly moved his hands.

"It's fine." I turned to my back to look at him he was on his side still kind of over me but not quite. We looked at eachother. He looked even better in the morning. His muscles were so much bigger up close and his abs ahh amazing. His mohawk was a little messed up. I wonder if he brushes it. I started to wonder what I looked like so I tried to fix my hair. Puck saw me doing this and said,

"You look beautiful." I smiled. His one hand moved to the other side of me and he was completely on top of me. I was confused was he going to kiss me? I closed my eyes and put out my lips but then he just got off the bed. I guess I had stuff in his way on the other side so he couldn't get out that way. My face was red from embarrassment hopefully he didn't see.

I got up out of my bed and he just went downstairs. Weird. I got my silk rope and put it around me. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. It was Saturday so I didn't need to be anywhere but I just hate bad breath. I start to smell something. It smelt like eggs maybe pancakes. Was he cooking for me!

I walked downstairs and went in the kitchen. He was standing there by the stove with his butt looking marvelous in his tight underwear. I said,

"What's this?" He turned around with a spatula in his hand.

"Oh I decided to make you breakfast. I'm making eggs..."

"I don't like eggs." I was kind of mad he just assumed he could do whatever he wanted in my house but….it was also really sweet.

"I know you don't that's why I'm also cooking pancakes with some chocolate chips that I found I know that's your favorite."

"How did you know they were my favorite?"

"I used to have to get them for you like everyday when you were pregnant."

I laughed of embarrassment, "Oh yeah I forgot." I sat down at the chairs and just watched Puck cook me food.

He turned around a little to take a look at me. Then he said,

"I like your robe."

"Thanks its from India my dad got it for me. I got a little sad thinking about my dad it has been two years since I have seen him. All because I got pregnant but I have passed that stage in my life. Now I just want Beth back.

"Oh cool."

"Yeah it feels amazing."

"Looks it." He smiles as he flips a pancake.

"Wanna feel it?"

"Um sure." I got up and walked over to him. He put the spatula down and turned to look at me. He looked me in the eyes and then he put his hand on my shoulder, he slid his hand down my arm and then back up again. I got goosebumps.

"Yeah you're right. You-It feels...amazing."

We stand there just looking at each other me in my rope and him in his underwear just staring.

Puck says to break the silence,

"Do they make one in my size?" We both laugh. I go and sit back down. Puck finally brings me over my pancakes. I get up and head to the refrigerator to get syrup. He almost runs into me with his eggs.

We both sit down and eat. I say,

"This pancake is great, Puck. I didn't know you cooked."

"I have hidden talents you could only dream of babe." He gives me a wink as if that was suppose to be sexual, I start to blush.

We both finish our breakfast. I get up and take his plate saying,

"I'll do the dishes since you cooked." He gets up,

"No its okay I can do them."

"Puck its fine."

"Okay well let me dry at least."

"Okay I'll allow it since I hate drying." He walks over to the sink and gets a towel and grabs the first dish.

"How could you hate drying it's better than washing."

"No washing is the best."

"I guess were just opposites." Opposites attract.

After we finish the dishes I say,

"So I'm going to go get changed."

"Okay. I'll wait till your done to change." He is so uncomfortable.

"No you can come it's fine. As long as your back is turned." He looks shocked. I head the stairs and look back at him and say,

"You coming?" He follows me upstairs. I grab a sundress and lay it on my bed. I look at Puck as he puts on his pants and his shirt. He is done in like two seconds. I quickly undo my rope and put the sundress on. I could see Puck taking a look. I go over to my makeup desk and brush my hair and put my makeup on as Puck sits on my bed watching me. I finally finish and he looks at me and says,

"God you're gorgeous Quinn."

"Stop!" I blush.

"I mean it." He looks me up and down.

"So now what?"

"Maybe we could go see Beth."

"No your like addicted and it needs to stop. I can't sleep over every night because you're thinking of Beth. When does your mom get home?"

"I don't know she is suppose to call before she gets on the plane."

"Oh okay."

"So we have this beautiful day what should we do?"

"I don't know I should be heading home. I need to take a shower."

"No you can't leave me alone! I'll just be thinking of Beth all day I need a distraction. You can shower here."

"Are you sure? I don't even have any other clothes."

"Yeah its fine and we could go shopping!"

"Okaayy..." I could see he was a little weirded out on how into him staying I was but I did need a distraction and he was already here so.

So Puck was in the shower. I was laying on my bed. Thinking. He was in there. Naked. In my shower. Gross. I hear the shower turn off. About time. I see his head come out around the door all I can see his steam coming out and his gorgeous eyes.

He says,

"Hey Quinn could you give me some towels?"

"Oh god yeah sorry." I went into the closet in the hall and got two towels. I went back inside and the bathroom door was shut. I knocked on it and Puck's head peered out behind a small crack of the door.

"Thanks." He said and took the towels. The towels didn't fit through the crack so he had to open the door more. I was still there and when he opened it a little more. And I saw something I probably shouldn't have seen.

Puck comes out of the bathroom with a towel around him.

"I'll leave the room so you can change." I said and walked out the door. I didn't want to see anymore of Puck that I shouldn't. I walked down stairs and sat in the living room. Five minutes later Puck came down and his mohawk was all wet. I asked,

"Do you brush that?"

"What!?" He looked confused and frightened.

"Your Mohawk."

"Oh no. I let it do what it wants."

"Oh really. Can I fix it it is really bothering me." He laughed and said yes so I ran up to my room and grabbed my favorite comb.

"Okay go sit on the floor in front of the couch."

"Okay." He went and sat down. I climbed behind him on the couch.

"This is my favorite comb okay?"

"Wow." I combed his mohawk back and then a little too the side. His hair was still a little wet but it was so soft. I must have been combing his hair for a while because he stood up and said,

"Okay thats enough I don't have that much hair." He laughed.

We were about to get in my car when Puck got a text. He read it and I stood there and watched him. He said,

"Oh I got to go. I'm really sorry Quinn." I was so sad,

"Oh it's...fine."

"It's just that I have to pick up my sister and bring her to her friends house."

"Well I could come with you if you want me to."

He looked shocked and panicky, "No I'm good."

"Okay well talk to you later." I closed my car door and went back up to my porch. He went over to his car and opened the door. Before he got in he said,

"Okay I'll text you later!"

 **Thanks for reading you guys! Leave you thoughts, questions, comments, favorite ice cream flavor anything I don't care. Hope you guys enjoy it! I love Puck and Quinn so this is a lot of fun to write! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

He didn't text me later. All night Saturday I was pacing the room debating to text him or not. I chose not to. My mom had come home and I slept in her bed.

Sunday I waited and waited and decided that I need to take action. I texted him. But no response so I decided to give him some time. I went shopping and when I got home there was no message on my phone. That night I couldn't fall asleep. Not because of Beth but because of Puck.

I went to school on Monday angry that puck hasn't answered me, at all. Was something wrong? Or did he just have to go to another girls house?

When I was in school I saw Puck talking to Shelby. I don't know what they were saying but she touched his shoulder. That's flirt mode.

I walked over to Puck once Shelby left and I said,

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh I asked her if we could babysit tonight."

"She said she would have to think about it."

"I know Shelby is like threatened by me but we need to get close to her. It's the only way to get Beth back."

"Ugh I can't believe you're still on this." He started walking to his locker. I caught up and said,

"You don't want her back."

"I did but I can't ruin Shelley's life because I'm being selfish." Was he calling me selfish? That would ruin her life..but why does he care. Are they like secretly together?

I Leaned in close to Puck and whispered,

"Are you and Shelby like...together?" He shuts his locker and faces me with a surprised look on his face,

"Ew God no! She is so old and wrinkly. Plus Quinn when would I have slept with her?"

"I don't know. Yesterday when you got that text." He got angry,

"Are you serious right now! You don't believe me that I had to pick up my sister!?"

"Well I have never seen your sister before.."

"So!? God you truly are selfish you think everything revolves around you! Please." He walked away. Was he telling the truth? But anyway I need to get closer with Shelby I don't want Puck to just in case. Unless they are already close.

Tuesday I found Shelby in her classroom and asked if I could join the treble tones. I know it was a bold choice but I needed her to trust me. She told me she would think about it. I waited all Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday. I finally decided to go to her house.

So I went to Shelby's after school. I had gotten Beth a present. She said to me,

"I don't think joining the treble tones is a good idea."

"Why Mr. Shu won't miss me."

"Listen Quinn I know about the hot sauce, the book and everything else you planted here! What did you think protective services would come here find those things and hand my baby to you!"

"She's my baby."

"You don't know what it means to be a mother. It's not about who's body she comes out of it's about accepting the fact that you don't matter anymore, that you're feelings, hat you're life and your body they all come second to making sure that that child is happy and safe."

"Is that why you gave yours up for money. At least I did what I thought was best for my baby, you were just a cash hoe." I knew that was too harsh. I shouldn't have said it. She walked over to the door and said,

"I don't feel comfortable with you being around Beth anymore." She opened the door. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Is Puck going to get to see her. Is he the one who told you?"

"We're done here. I hope you see this as a wake up call. Just because you take out your nose ring and dye you're hair blonde again it doesn't make you any less lost." I walked over to her counter placed the gift I had brought and then I left. I sat in my car and cried my eyes out.

Puck gets to see my baby but not me! Puck even told her what I did! She must like him!

I drove over to Puck's house right away. I needed answers. I knocked on his door. His mom answered, she looked me up and down and said,

"He's upstairs." She looked mad that she had to get up and answer the door. I walked in and went to the stairs. His mom went back on the couch and layed there watching tv. I got to his door and knocked on it. He yelled,

"Mom what do you want!" I was stunned,

"Um it's Quinn." You could hear some noise and then he opened the door,

"Sorry." He went back to his bed and grabbed his guitar. I walked in and shut the door.

"What were you playing."

"Just this song I'm going to perform at glee club tomorrow."

"Oh cool. Can I hear?"

"Um I kind of want it to be a surprise. So did you come here to accuse me of something again."

"Well I went to see Shelby and she said I couldn't see Beth anymore." I broke out in tears and sat on his bed. He put his guitar down and held me. I quickly remembered that she found out that I planted stuff and I need to know if Puck told her. I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Did you tell her that I planted stuff?"

"No why would I do that?"

"I don't know cause you like her!"

"Holy crap Quinn! For the last time I DON'T LIKE HER!"

I was quiet. I sat on his bed. The place it all started. "You can still see Beth though." I looked at him he seemed happy but when but when he saw my face he said,

"If you can't see her then I won't." I gave him a half smile.

"No you need to keep seeing her."

"Why?"

"Because I'll come up with a new plan on how to get Beth back."

"Quinn no. God you're so selfish! I'm not taking her from Shelby! That's her mother! Beth knows her as her mother not _you_!" Tears were falling down my face.

"Why are you sticking up for her! Because you like her? Is that why you told her what I did!?"

"For the last time I didn't do anything! God for once could you stop thinking about yourself! How do you think I feel, I can't see my child anymore thanks to _you_ screwing everything up!" My tears were overwhelming. I said,

"You're a jerk Noah Puckerman!" I ran out of his room and to my car crying my eyes out.


	28. Chapter 28

When I got to school the next day I didn't talk to anyone. Not a soul. I saw Puck a few times but neither of us said anything to each other. I saw Shelby and I decided I should apologize for what I said I went up to her and said,

"Listen Shelby I'm sorry for what I said and the way I have been acting. I understand if I still can't see Beth anymore. But please don't ruin my friendship with Puck."

"What do you mean?" I pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Listen I know you and Puck like each other."

"No we don't at all! Puck has only said like two words to me, that he wanted to babysit but then he called and said he couldn't make it. That was it." Oh my god! I have accused him of liking a teacher! How low have I gotten.

"Ohhh okay. I'm sorry. Then how did you find out I planted those things?" My face was getting red.

"Quinn this is the twenty first century I have cameras." Wow I'm a horrible person.

"Oh right. Well I should go."

"Bye Quinn thank you for apologizing."

I went to find Puck I needed to apologized to him too. He was walking in the hall. I ran up to him and started walking next to him. I weaved in and out of the people.

"I believe you! I'm sorry for accusing you! I believe that you didn't tell her and that you don't have feelings for her! I was being selfish you were right! And you can see Beth. I have no plans to take her anymore!" He stopped and looked at me and then he just walked away.

After school in glee club Puck said he had a song he would like to sing. Mr. Shu said why not and so Puck got up and put his guitar around his neck and started playing, _I'm the Only One._ Through the whole song he couldn't stop staring at me. I started to smile understanding that this song meant that he accepted my apology.

After glee I went to Puck's locker. He was putting stuff into his bag. I said,  
"You kicked ass on that song."

"Yeah well it was a 'I accept your apology' song. Nothing more nothing less."

"Well thank you."

I closed his locker and said,

"Look my mom is going on a Christian wine tasting boat on the Ohio river on Friday."

"A Jesus based cruise."

"So I'm going to have the house to myself again. Wanna come over, order in, rent a movie and not watch it. Remember in the hospital after Beth was born you told me you loved me, we can get that back."

"Sorry not interested."

"Let me be more clear." I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear, "If you come over on Friday you get to have sex with me."

"Look I was into you pretty hard a couple years ago because you were hot like a pixie and I thought you were pretty much cooler than every other girl in this school but turns out you're kind of nuts. The other night was just a one time thing. You didn't trust me and that kinda hurt. Then I realized that you're higher maintenance than Berry and pretty much the most selfish person I've ever met in my life so thanks for the offer but I'd rather raw dog a beehive." And he walked away.

Okay that hurt. But he will show up. I garantite it. I have a plan. It isn't to get back Beth but to make a new Beth sort of speak.

 **Thanks for reading! COMMENT PLEASE!:D**


	29. Chapter 29

So Puck showed up at my house on Friday. I told you he would show. We went up into my room and he sat on my bed. I had to keep to my plan so I started kissing him. He pulled away and said,

"Whoa Quinn what are you doing?" I didn't answer I just kept kissing him he picked me up and threw me onto my bed. I screamed a little and then he got on top of me and we started making out. He pulled away again and said,

"Wait I didn't bring protection."

"It's okay I don't care." I started nibbling on his ear.

He backed away and he went on his side still holding my waist with his one hand. he said,

"Under normal circumstances I'd take my chances but we have a pretty crappy track record."

"Maybe we'll get lucky again." I went to kiss him but he turned is head and I kissed his neck he said,

"You mean unlucky." I stopped

"Look trying to get Beth back was a stupid idea."

"You're just figuring this out now."

"But we made one perfect baby we can make another. We have everything we need." I went to kiss him but he got up off the bed and said,

"Is this why you invited me over?"

"Fine you don't want this! There's twenty other guys at this school who would kill to give me what I want they would kill to love me!"

"I get it Quinn, I let you down we all did. You just spent a whole week helping Santana with a secret everybody already knows and not one person took ten seconds to help you, and you're a freaking mess. You have been for three years. Ever since I knocked you up." Tears were forming in my eyes. He sat down on the bed next to me. "You don't need a baby or a dude or anyone to make you special. If there's one person that I'm sure is going to get the he'll out of this town and make something of herself it's you."

"Maybe I was just getting all my crazy bad decisions out of the way early."

"I see you somewhere warm and glamorous like L.A. or Miami or Toronto." I giggle a little as he smiled.

"Fine but you have to do something for me." I turned around and laid sideways on my bed. "You're staying here you're going to lie with me and hold me."

"Okay." He got behind me and he put his hand around my waist. "But no funny business." I grabbed his hand and held it.

We fell asleep like that.

The next morning when I woke up. I turned to see if Puck was there but he wasn't. He was gone. I was kinda of upset. I got dressed and went downstairs maybe he was still here.

Nope. I grabbed my keys. We had a important glee meeting before school. We are all nervous that the trouble tones might actually beat us in Sectionals. But then Sam walked in. I guess Finn and Rachel found him and brought him back. He looked good.

After glee I ran up to Sam and said,

"So I know you've heard that Mercedes has a new boyfriend."

"Nice to see you again to Quinn."

"No no it's good thing! I'm just saying you're free I'm free. And I'm sure you've noticed that I'm model thin now that my thyroid is under control."

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Look last year I didn't appreciate you but we're perfect together." I did this because I'm lonely I have nobody. Puck isn't talking to me as much as I'd like but still.

"Quinn you have what I call rich white girl problems. It's a tough world out there I know I've been through it. You only get one senior year, enjoy it. You don't actually like me you just want someone in your life." Then he walked away.

He was right I did just want someone and Sam isn't that guy he is nice but I don't love him.

I saw Puck. I didn't want to talk to him he was really sweet last night but I'm mad he left without leaving a note or anything. But of course he walked up to me at my locker. I didn't say anything he was getting my cold shoulder, the thing he always seemed to be giving me. I swear he has worst mood swings than a girl. I closed my locker and he was still there. I didn't look at him. I started to walk away but he ran in front of me and said,

"Listen Quinn I'm sorry I didn't wake you or leave a note but I needed to go home and shower and get new clothes. I couldn't wear the same thing I wore the day before." That's true.

"Okay...fine I understand." We both smiled at each other. "I wanna thank you for being there for me last night, I've come to realize I need to focus on myself. No more obsessing over Beth."

"That's great I'm happy for you Quinn." He put his arm around my arm and we walked down the hall like that. It was more like a friendship thing than anything serious.

 **Thanks for reading! COMMENT PLEASE!:D**


	30. Chapter 30

The glee club has been crazy busy getting ready for sectionals and the day is finally here! I'm like actually excited which is strange because in the beginning of this year I hated glee.

We did our performance and I thought we were fabulous when we ended I hugged Finn and I was looking for Puck. Once I found him I went over to him and gave him a hug he looked surprised at first but then he put his arms around me. I was just so happy. I grabbed Tina and we danced into the choir room.

We waited in the choir room until we were back on stage. I stood next to Puck and he held my hand squeezing it with anticipation. But when we heard our names called the winners I was so excited! I've never felt so alive! I hugged Puck again. Then I saw the treble tones. Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany devastated. They thought they could beat us. But now they aren't moving on they are never going to perform again. I felt bad for them.

In school the next day I was talking with Rachel she has really grown on me. She is so much more less annoying than she used to be. I asked her,

"What about Yale?"

"Oh no I'm going to Nyada."

"No I mean for me. I'm not the singer that you and Kurt are but Yale has an amazing drama program and I do really like to perform." Her eyes were getting big with excitement,

"Yeah!"

"Certainly will nail all the parts were the girl has to cry." She laughed a little,

"No I think it's a great idea. And especially because you won't have me to compete with me." We both laughed then she got serious and said, "You're a lot better than you know."

"Well I should get going I need to talk to some people."

"Wait if you need me I could help you with your Yale application."

"No but there is something you could help me with."

I got Rachel and Mr. Shu to agree to let the treble tones perform one number in each of our performances. I wasn't ready to see Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana not performing, they were way too good not to. I wanted to treasure our last year together. We are going to all grow up. Sure we will see each other, but only on special occasions. It will never be the same.

 **Sorry this one is so short! But more to come! Get ready QUICK fans! COMMENT PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING** **GUYS!**


	31. Chapter 31

So it's been a crazy couple of weeks. Mr. Shu got married to Mrs. Pillsbury, Rachel and Finn are engaged, which I don't agree with but whatever, Blaine got hit in the eye with a slushie that had rock salt in it and had to get surgery he's fine now, Um oh Karofsky tried to kill himself. I feel bad for him and his family I guess someone saw him in Kurt at breadstix on valentine's day and then they all started teasing him. It is all over facebook. Luckily he is better now. I re-joined the celibacy club. Mercedes has taken over since I have been gone and it's going well. Oh and I got into Yale! I'm so excited to go! It's going to be hard to leave everyone behind but you have to. You have to focus on your own dreams.

So we just won Regionals! It was awesome! I definitely think we are going to win Nationals. After we won coach Sylvester said she wanted to see me. She gave me back my Cheerios uniform! I'm back on the team! Things are really looking up for me.

So Rachel and Finn are getting married today! I know crazy! So I'm on my way there. I'm happy for them though I still think it's too early for them I'm glad.

 **Sorry this one is so short too but I just needed to get this stuff out of the way to get to some QUICK!**


	32. Chapter 32

I woke up in a hospital bed. The last thing I remember was driving to Rachel and Finn's wedding. I reached down to text Rachel 'on my way'.

My mom is here she is telling me I was hit by a truck. But I can't really make out her face it's all kind of blurry. The doctor came in and was saying stuff. All I got out of it was that I'm paralyzed…

Paralyzed! I just got my life together! I'm going to Yale! And I'm on the Cheerios now! Why does bad things always happen to me?! But I guess if I do a lot of physical therapy I could get my legs working again. Well if that's what I have to do I'm going to do it!

Okay I'm home now and I've obviously had time to do some soul searching. So here it goes I have realized I could have died. But God gave me a second chance. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is.

It's been ten days since I got in a car accident. Artie has been coming over my house a lot to teach me how to use my wheelchair. He's been a great help.

Today is my first day back to school. I'm not really nervous I just don't want others to pity me as if I'm going to be stuck like this forever. I'm not. Right?

My mom helped me out of the car into the wheelchair. I rolled myself towards the door where Artie was waiting. I feel sorry for him. He is stuck like this forever where I have a chance to walk again. He was teaching me how to go up the ramps. It was so hard! He must have great arm muscles because those things are steep!

When I got in the hallway everyone was getting out of my way and they were all staring like they usually do whenever I enter. Last time it was because I had my Cheerios uniform on but this time it's because I was hurt. Like a little lamb that just got bit by a wolf. They all thought I didn't have any chance to be back on top.

I saw Rachel and Finn who didn't get married by the way because I got in the accident. But now I realize how short life is, but still they can wait a year or so. Rachel kept apologizing saying she never should have been texting me, I told her it wasn't her fault that I was fine with it. She still looked so upset.

In glee Artie and I sang a song that showed off our sick wheelchair moves which he taught me. After the song I told everyone that texting while driving was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Also that I have a little feeling in my legs so I'm hoping physical therapy will help get all the feeling back. Everyone came around me and gave me a huge hug. It was nice.

After school I was waiting for my mom outside. When I saw him walking towards me. He stood in front of me blocking the sun, it looked as if there was a crown around his head. He looked me up and down and said,

"Shit Quinn."

"I know Puck."

I looked down into my lap. Tears started falling. I promised myself I wouldn't cry through this whole thing. I was going to be strong, to show God that this second chance he gave me wasn't a waste.

I promised I wouldn't cry about the little things that went wrong in my life. That things could have been worse. That I could have died!

But here I was crying and all it took was Puck to say _two_ words.

 _ **Sorry I haven't been updated as much it was my birthday!**_

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed it! Leave Comments!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Puck stared at me with sympathy.

"So what have I missed in school." I said to break the silence.

"Oh uh I wouldn't know."

"Right." I should've know, he barely goes to class.

There was an awkward break and then he said,

"I should have been with you. I should've been the one driving." He look at the ground. I was shocked but then said,

"No Puck it was my fault that I was texting while driving. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done besides..." I stopped myself because I realized who I was talking to.

"Besides sleeping with me." I didn't say anything.

"Yeah well that was my fault too."

"Puck...come here." He knelt down in front of me I took his hand in mine and stared into his eyes, "It wasn't your fault. Sleeping with you was a choice I made. You know that. And this car accident was **my** fault. You asked me if I needed a ride and I said no. You did the right thing. I didn't want to ride with you because I didn't want to be..." He cut me off,

"In the car with _me_."

"Yes... Only because when I'm with you I get all these feelings!"

"Feelings? Like what?"

"Ugh do we really have to talk about this? It's embarrassing."

"Tell me."

"Okay well when I'm with you...I feel an urge to grab you and start kissing you." My face started to turn red. "You smell like vanilla and cinnamon and you know I love vanilla. Your bad boy image turns me on and I just love rubbing my hands through your Mohawk." He looked surprised. "Look I don't know what all this means but I do know that I don't love you. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin what we have. You're my best friend and right now that's all I need." For some reason there were tears falling from my eyes.

I looked at him. He said,

"Quinn I understand. I feel the same way. Right now I'll be your friend but once you get out of this chair and you **will** get out, you will realize you love me. All those things you just said that...that was love, you just haven't realized it yet."

"Puck I don't..." He cuts me off again,

"Quinn it is love that you feel for me because I feel it too."

"How do you feel it Puck? How do you even know you love me!?"

"Quinn because."

"Because?!"

"Because I love how when you walk down the hall everyone stares at you but when you look at me you look right into my eyes and I feel like we're the only two there. I love how you can wear a Cheerios uniform, a sundress, or even a skanky outfit and still look amazing. You even looked amazing when you were pregnant. I love how you wear just enough makeup that it doesn't take away from your true beauty. I love how passionate you are about glee and the Cheerios.. When you're mad at me I go through scenarios in my head on how to make it up to you or how to cheer you up. I know in the past I haven't really been the best person but when I'm with you Quinn I'm at my best." Tears were falling from my eyes.

"These are only some reasons why I love you but I can go on." I wiped my face,

"No, no it's fine. I just... didn't know you felt this way. I mean I knew you loved me but this way...I just need some time."

"It's fine Quinn I told you I'm your friend. I'll be here through every step. I'll help you with you're physical therapy and anything else you need."

"Thanks Puck."

My mom pulled into the school parking lot and Puck wheeled me over to her car and he helped transfer me from my wheelchair to the car. I was so embarrassed. I felt as if I was a baby again and need someone to feed me and change me. It was degrading.

Once I was as comfortable as I could be in the car Puck shut the door and backed away. My mom got in on the other side and she started the car. I rolled down my window and Puck came up to it real close. He said,

"Bye Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um Puck well I may need help from now on transferring so maybe everyday you could come over in the morning and help me and maybe you could bring me to school. If you don't mind."

"Yeah totally. I'll be there."

"Oh and on Saturday's I do physical therapy if you want to come."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay." I motioned for him to come closer, "Night." I kissed him on the cheek. He smirked and backed away. As my mom said with a huge smile,

"Oh you two."

As she drove away I waved to Puck. He winked back at me.

 _ **Well there it is. Will Quinn and Puck become closer than ever? Will Quinn get out of the wheelchair?**_

 _ **Leave comments, questions, answers, anything even your favorite color.**_

 _ **Thank again for reading guys, you are all amazing!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Well it's friday. I'm just lying in bed waiting for my mom to come upstairs to help me get ready. I can do this. I have physical therapy tomorrow. I'm really nervous to go but maybe Puck will actually come. He has been helping me out a lot in school. He should be over soon to help me get in the car.

I heard my mom coming up the stairs so I pretended I was still asleep. She came over to my bed and sat on it. She rubbed my shoulder to wake me up. I opened my eyes and she said,

"Ready to get up?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a sigh.

She grabbed the wheelchair and moved it closer to my bed. I pulled the covers back and she helped me slide into the chair. She went into my closet and held up clothes for me to decide what I wanted to wear. I pick a pink sundress. My mom then helped me put the dress on.

I wheeled myself over to my desk to put my makeup on. After I finished my mom wheeled me into the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth the doorbell rang. My mom left to go answer it. I heard my mom,

"Oh hello Puck."

"Hi Mrs. Fabray. How is she doing?"

"Better."

Better? Little did she know I was dying inside not being able to do all these things for myself. I swear I'll be better by Nationals. I will be on that stage singing and dancing.

My mom came back into the bathroom and wheeled me out into the hallway by the stairs. I saw Puck walking up the stairs. He was wearing a black shirt that said 'Disco sucks.' It's probably because in glee they were doing disco. I had not really been going to many glee club rehearsals. I don't like just sitting in that room watching everyone dancing it makes me depressed.

Puck came towards me and said,

"Morning little lady." I gave him a look.

"Little lady?"

"I'm trying it out." We both laughed.

He grabbed my wheelchair from the front and my mom grabbed the back as they walked down the stairs. It was a little frightening. Once we got down my mom said out of breath,

"Ugh maybe we should transf living room your room." I got angry at that like I already can't do things for myself and now I can't even sleep in my own bed. Puck must have saw my face so he said,

"No Mrs. Fabray it's fine. I don't mind carrying her down." I mouthed to him thank you and he gave me a smile. My mom didn't say anything.

Puck rolled me out the door and to his car. I slid from the chair to his passenger's seat. He folded up my wheelchair and he put it in his trunk. He got into the car and started driving to school.

"So you think you're going to go to glee today?"

"No."

"Oh okay." It was quiet for a bit. Then I said,

"So what are you going to do after you graduate? I mean it's in a couple of weeks."

"Oh well I was thinking of going to L.A. There are so many more pools there so I'll be set. I wanted Finn to go but he said he wanted to stay with Rachel. I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"Scared." I was shocked never have I ever heard of Puck being scared of something.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Puck. You can do anything." He smiled.

Once we got to school Puck helped me out and into the wheelchair. The whole day was pretty boring. I miss glee club and the Cheerios but most of all I miss my friends. They all look down on me, literally. I usually hang with Artie but I can't find him today.

I was trying to get my books out of my locker when Puck came over to help. I said,

"You know you don't always have to help me. I'm not that useless."

"I know I just…"

"I know you're trying to help cause you feel bad or whatever but I'm just so sick of everyone making me feel helpless."

"I want to help you because I care about you. Do you know how hard it is on everyone else to see you like this. Granted it's harder on you but it hurts me to see you in pain."

"I'm the one who is hurting! And no one even cares!"

"Quinn everyone cares! And if you keep pushing people away you won't have any friends left." He gave me my books and slammed my locker shut and walked away.


	35. Chapter 35

It's means I have to go to physical therapy. So I have to go through this whole morning routine again. Except I don't think Puck is coming over to help this time. He still is mad at what I said to him yesterday. I tried calling him but he never answered me. I slept in the living room just because I had a feeling Puck wasn't coming over so I didn't want my mom to bring me down the stairs all by herself.

My mom brought all my makeup and hair supplies down stairs. I applied my makeup and I was ready to go. My mom rolled me to her car and she helped me into it.

Once we got to the physical therapy building I didn't want to get out. I was scared. Scared that I would never get better. Scared that when I got in there they would say there was nothing they could do for me. My mom helped me out of the car into wheelchair. She wheeled me inside and we both met the doctor. He was really nice. His name was Dr. Ronald, he had bushy black hair and a scruffy beard. Once he said that we will be starting the physical therapy my mother said she had to go to work. She kissed me goodbye and I was left alone with the doctor. He asked if I was ready. Not really but I nodded my head anyway.

I really wish Puck was here. The doctor wheeled me into a room with some padded tables. He helped me out of the wheelchair and placed me back down on one of the tables. He then said that he was going to test how much feeling I had and he told me that he was going to push me to gain more feeling. I nodded.

I layed there moving my toes. It hurt but not that much. The doctor then told me to try and move my whole foot. I tried but nothing happened. He said he wanted me to keep going so I tried and tried. Finally my ankle moved a little. I got so excited. The doctor told me to keep going. It hurt so much. Then out of nowhere I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I thought it was the doctor at first but then I opened my eyes and I saw Puck. He smiled down at me and said,

"I'm here now. You can do this."

I don't know if it was that Puck was here or just because the therapy was working but I moved my ankles. Both of them all the way around. I was so happy!

The Doctor told me that that was enough for today and that he will see me next week. I thanked him as he walked out of the room. Puck helped me down into my wheelchair and wheeled me all the way out to his car. He had his truck today so he picked me up and placed me into the passenger seat. He got in the car on the other side.

He drove for awhile without saying anything. I finally broke the silence by saying,

"Um thanks for coming."

"No problem." He said bluntly.

"Listen I know you care about me and I do care about you but it's just..." Tears started falling from my eyes, "I just feel so helpless and alone in all this. Like nobody knows how this feels. To have it all and then that be taken away from you."

He didn't say anything he just continued driving which shocked me. I wiped away my tears.

Puck then pulled into some parking lot. He parked the car, and then he turned towards me and said,

"Quinn you shouldn't feel this way. I came didn't I. You showed me and everyone today that you are going to get full feeling back if you just keep working at it."

"I just hate myself for pushing everyone away from me."

"God Quinn don't you understand that your not pushing anyone away. They just don't want to be around you when your like this cause it reminds them that they could of done something for you. It hurts everyone that you're like this…" He looked away, "even me."

"Well if it hurts you so much why are you here?"

He quickly turned his head back towards me, "Because I freaking love you!"

I didn't say anything.

"I know you don't feel the same or you say you don't but I don't care Quinn. I love you. I love the bitchy Quinn, the Quinn who cares about her friends, the determined Quinn," he leans in and pulls my hair away from my face, "and I love the smart, sexy, and beautiful Quinn." I then close my eyes waiting for him to kiss me but all he does is kiss me on the cheek. I opened my eyes surprised.

Puck turns toward the wheel and starts the car. I sit there with my mouth open astonished at what had just happened. Puck looks at me and says,

"What?"

"Nothing I just...just thought..."

He sits there with a blank expression on his face. My face turns red as I says,

"You know what just never mind, I get it."

"Get what?"

"Just that you don't love the paralyzed Quinn." I cross my arms as if to show my anger.

"No I love the paralyzed Quinn. Especially since all your parts still work." He gives me a smirk and winks at me. I smile a little but I try to hide it. "But I didn't say it because 'paralyzed Quinn' is the same as all the other Quinn's."

"Then why didn't you kiss me?"

"Are you kidding me!? Why would I kiss you when you don't like me. I was trying to make things un-awkward."

"I care about you Puck."

"To me that's not an invitation for a make out session. My grandma cares about me I don't need you too."

"Well I do care about you, but I thought you knew it was different than that."

"Obviously not. Why don't you explain it to me." He sounds angry.

"Well we had a baby together Puck."

"Oh my god back to that shit again." He rolls his eyes.

"Are you really going to make me say this stuff right now?"

"No time like the present." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. I care about you Puck. But not only care about you I... like you." I thought saying that was going to be hard, but it wasn't. "I like your smirks, the way you would do anything for your friends, the way you have changed for the better, the way you sing as if I'm the only person in the room, I like your bad boy image even though you're a softy inside which I also like, I like running my hand threw your mohawk, I like your eyes and how they light up when you get excited, I like how you are with Beth, I like how you care about me, and most of all I like how you make me feel." Embarrassed at what he might say I keep my head down. He then grabs my chin and pulls my face close to his. He says,

"Ditto." He leans in and kisses me! We kiss for awhile. I run my hand through his mohawk a few times as he holds my neck softly.

Puck pulls away and says,

"I should get you home."

"Aw do you have to?" I make a pouty face.

He looks at me and smiles,

"I guess another few minutes won't hurt." I smile as he leans in and kisses me.


	36. Chapter 36

After that make out session with Puck I haven't really spoken to him. He still was helping me with therapy but I've gotten a lot better where I can lift my legs up, so I don't really need his help as much. In school on Monday I over heard Finn talking with all the guys about how Puck might not be able to graduate because he needs to pass some test. And they all decided that they needed to help out.

I wonder why Puck didn't tell me he might not graduate. You think that would be a big deal. I was wheeling through the halls when I saw him at his locker. I rolled up to him and said,

"Hey are you not graduating?!" He closed his locker and looked down at me and said,

"Yeah I'm done with school. I'm going to get a head start to the West coast."

"Why are you doing this Puck?"

"High school just isn't for me anymore." He then turned around and walked down the hallway.

I wanted to go after Puck but I didn't know what to say to keep him here. I don't know what he wants to do with his life besides clean pools, and even that isn't a way to live.

The next day after school I saw Puck again. I was the last one in the hallways, everyone had gone home, or at least I thought. I saw Puck walking down the hallway as if he had just seen a ghost. He stared straight ahead. I said to him while he was walking by,

"Hey Puck!" He stopped and looked at me with his mouth open. "Whats wrong?"

"I was cleaning my last pool before I was going to head to the West coast when my dad showed up. I haven't seen him in years."

"What did he want?"

"Money." He sat pretzel style next to me still looking straight ahead.

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yes. All five hundred bucks. It's most of my seed money for L.A."

"Why?"

"Because I knew if I gave it to him I would never have to see him again. You know he dropped out of high school...I just kept seeing myself sitting where he was sitting, across from Beth. No dignity, no future. Begging her for rent money. I cannot let that happen to me. I have to graduate. And to do that I have to pass this damn European geography test."

I didn't know what to say. I sat there looking at his helpless face. Even though he has helped me through this whole car accident thing I couldn't bring myself to help him. I don't know what the reasoning was. I did want to see him graduate but I had so much other things going on in my life right now. I felt horrible.

Out of nowhere Finn, Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Mike came over to us. Finn said,

"Hey Puck we heard what happened and we are here to help." Puck looked surprised and said,

"Really? Thank you guys." Finn reached out his hand to help Puck up, Puck grabbed it and stood up. They all started walking away as Puck turned to me and said,

"Hey thanks for listening. See you around?"

"Oh uh yeah." Then they all walked away.

What a relief for Finn to come in when he did. I thought I was going to have to change the subject or something.


	37. Chapter 37

So it's prom week and I'm super excited. Therapy has been going great I can walk! Not well but I can. But I still use the wheelchair. I know you would think I couldn't wait to be out of this stupid chair but it gets me a lot of attention. I know that petty and sad but it does. I got elected to be a candidate for prom queen! I got that without even campaigning for it. I don't even care if it's because people feel bad for me.

But now I have to campaign to actually win. So I am campaigning with Finn. Yes, he is with Rachel but she didn't get nominated...I did.

Rachel is clearly mad that I am campaigning with Finn because yesterday in glee club she told everyone that she is throwing an anti-prom. How lame. It's just going to be Kurt, Blaine and her. It's at some hotel and it does sound fun. There is no king and queen so I'm not going. Nobody else is going to go. I asked Finn,

"Are you supporting this?"

"Yeah after I fill my obligations at the prom I'm going." How predictable.

Then from behind me, Puck says,

"I'm in." He gets up and starts walking towards the door but then Artie says,

"What about your tradition to try and spike the punch bowl?"

"It's impossible. Plus it's a bummer, failing at _everything_."

Then he walked out.

After Rachel's little meeting I asked Finn if he could help me put up more posters he said yes. As he was wheeling me through the halls I said,

"You can't be too pleased by that stunt Rachel's pulling."

"I'm not I feel really bad for her she's going through a lot of rough stuff."

"Rough stuff you forget you're talking to a girl in a wheelchair." I handed him a poster. As he hangs it up I say,

"We've come full circle."

"Yeah just like old times."

"But to be clear there will be now extra curriculum activity this time. I'm going to Yale and there are no tire stores there."

"Well, neither are there at the actors studio, where I'm applying."

I smiled as rolled away.

At the prom, I go to the bathroom to practice walking. It tough but I'm stronger. As I'm standing at the sink looking at myself Finn comes in and says,

"Quinn? Quinn you in here?" He sees me standing, "You can walk?"

"Yeah. You're seeing me take my first steps." I get back into my chair.

"So you've been lying to us this whole time?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise or when I walk up to the stage to get my crown. The crowd will go wild. I want this."

"Yeah you may want this but Rachel needs me and I picked you over her. Do you know how stupid that makes me feel? You have everything! You're going to have your crown, you're going to go to Yale, and Rachel has none of that. And tonight thanks to you she doesn't even have me."

"Where a shoe in. I need you!" Tears were in my eyes.

"No, you don't need me! I thought going through all that terrible stuff made you cooler but no you're still the same old Quinn all that matters is you."

"Come one stop! Please! Look it's mandatory for the nominees to have at least one dance together. I know you don't understand how much this means to me but will you please just stay here for me. Please."

Finn rolls me out to the dance floor. We stand there. I say,

"It's just one song. Can you finish it for me?"

"Yeah as soon as you stand up and show everyone that you deserve to be prom queen."

"Are you really doing this right now."

"What making you walk? Making you stand up and showing everyone how much of a crazy liar you are. Yeah, stand up! STAND THE HELL UP!" He tries to bend down to pick me up when Mrs. Sylvester came over and broke it up. Finn soon left after that. He returned to prom with Rachel. Also, Kurt and Blaine came but no Puck.

Out in the hall, Rachel caught me and apologized for being so crazy because she was mad I was campaigning with Finn. I accepted her apology but then she said that I meant a lot to her that I was her role model. I told her that I'm not the same girl, but she said she still saw me that way that's why she got so crazy. She was jealous at the new strong Quinn that I have grown to be and she said she was happy to call me her friend. And she said she voted for me. Santana walked by and said we needed to count the votes for king and queen so I said thank you to Rachel and headed for the Spanish room.

We counted all the votes. Finn won King and I won Queen. It was everything I've ever wanted yet I didn't feel any different. I have had a great four years. Having everything I wanted whoever I wanted. Being popular but I wanted to leave this year by making a difference. So I wrote on the card, Rachel Berry.

So they won and while they were dancing Santana and I was singing, "Take Your Breath Away." During the middle of the song I felt like this was the time to do it. To stand up. And show everyone that I Quinn Fabray am strong without a crown on my head. I grab the microphone stood and pulled myself up. Everybody was shocked. I saw Puck who I thought wasn't even going to be there, start clapping. Then everyone joined in.


	38. Chapter 38

I danced the rest of the night away as I enjoyed my last senior prom. It was everything I could ever imagine.

Once everything began to die down I got back into my wheelchair. My legs felt numb from dancing. Everyone came over to me and said goodbye. I was the last one there looking at the decor taking it all in.

Then I saw Puck come out of the bathroom. He saw me and came up to me.

"Hey, how was your night?"

"It was a lot of fun. How was yours?"

"It was great."

"I thought you were going to the anti-prom?"

"I did go, but it got lame, fast."

"I bet."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Um no I'll call my mom."

"No, I'll bring you home."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," I smiled as he pushed me out to his car.

He helped me in his car.

"I can't believe that's it. That was our last prom."

"Yeah I know. Remember last prom?" He smirked. The last prom Puck drove me home too, and we kissed. It was the best kiss I have ever had.

"Yeah sorta," I smiled.

"I drove you home. You were dating Finn then and I was dating Lauren. You kissed me."

"Yes, Puck I remember."

"But then I pulled you back into the car and kissed you hard and passionate." I could still feel that kiss as if it were happening.

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "It was the best."

"What was that?" I opened my eyes hoping he had not heard what I said.

"Nothing."

"Did you say it was the best?" I didn't say anything. "Was it the best kiss you've ever had?"

"I'm not telling you this!" Flustered my cheeks turned red I tried to cover them with my hair.

"Okaaay."

He pulled into my driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt and waited for his help to get out but he began to say,

"Did I tell you-you look absolutely stunning tonight." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"So you do remember the kiss though right?"

"Yes!" I laughed, nervous at what his intentions were. In my head, I was going over scenarios on how I would escape him from kissing me.

He leaned in closer, "You remember the warmth of our bodies, my lips soft yet aggressive. The passion you felt from the moment."

"Okay, are you trying to make me kiss you?"

"No."

"I just want to get that feeling back."

"You don't need to do this Puck. Don't ruin things between us now."

"How would kissing you ruin things?"

"It would make you confused with your emotions and you won't know what to do."

"It would confuse me or _you_."

"You of course!"

"Sure."

"I mean it-it wouldn't confuse me. I'm totally aware of my feelings for you."

"And that is?"

"Were are best friends."

"Were are a little more than that and you know it."

"Okay,...maybe a tad."

"More like a lot."

"You know what Puck don't tell me what will or will not confuse me because I know if I kissed you right now it would not mess with my head."

"Okay then do it."

"Do it? Do what?"

"Kiss me." He leaned in closer. Nervously I said,

"No."

"Why this is the only way you can prove it."

"No I-I can't."

"Why cause it would mess with your feelings."

"No," I said softly. I looked at his lips all perfect and his body angle towards me. With his gorgeous eyes looking into mine.

"Then why?"

"Because…." I took my hand and placed it on the back of his head. I pulled him closer to me. I looked at his lips once more before I closed my eyes and placed my lips on his. He kissed me back as we turned heads each time. This kiss was better than the last it felt like rockets exploding in the sky as planes flew across spelling out P&Q. I felt his tongue on mine. He came up for air as I pulled him back onto my lips.


End file.
